Soul Series: Remembrance
by true-host-girls
Summary: Many years after the old group graduated a new generation of miesters and weapons come to Death Academy. Every student holds their own secret and when the past is reveled it changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple as that, except all the characters are mine all but the main ones, such as Death the Kid and Tsubaki, they are not mine. I hope you enjoy this is my first story.**

_Chapter One_

I didn't think we were even close to being normal. Theres meisters, weapons, and witches. Each one does something different. For instance weapons. Weapons are people who can become a weapon, like a gun or a knife for instance. Then theres the meisters, meisters are pretty much the handler of the weapon, they're the ones that use it. As for witches, well their witches the only thing they can do is use magic, but each witch has a different type of power that they use. It all seems pretty well thought out. Right? Now there are some weapons who don't need a meister, and then there are some who can become many different weapons, but thats not what we are. If anyone asked they would all agree that me and brother are just something strange. The two us, we're weapons but we can also transform into an animal. Not only that but me and Evans are twins. That doesn't seem that weird does it? Well its not the fact that we're twins that's different about us. Unlike other twins we don't transform into the same type of weapon or animal, instead its two completely different things. For me, I become a sword, and I transform into a fox, a pure white fox with three tails. As for Evans, he becomes a scythe and he transforms into a wolf. We really are nothing alike like even our hair color is different. Mine is pure white and Evans is blonde. The only similarity we have is we both have blue eyes. Damn, the more I talk about it the more I feel as though we really don't belong here, that and Evans hates me bringing it up. He feels as though the way I talk about it makes the two of us sound like some kind of rejected lab experiment. I guess I agree with him.

Anyways I'm Ivory and me and Evans are just a few of the students here at the academy, and because we're weapons we have a meister partner, just like the rest the of the students here. I think thats the only thing that makes us like the rest.

Now my partner is Jett. He is super attractive and really funny. He is tall and slim not scrawny. He has light brown eyes and deep jet black black hair. He's the guy one would think all the girls at the academy would be fighting for. But the truth is not a lot of them really like him. Yes he's attractive and funny but his funny is perverted and you really do have to a dirty mind to get his jokes. Its not all that bad he isn't a perverted guy its just his jokes are. Now, Jett like the other meisters can see souls they can sense them and they can read them, buts for Jett its a bit harder for him. He has to really focus and concentrate to even sense a soul. But once he senses one he can detect just how far away it is and how we can defeat it. This isn't always the best though when we get attacked by surprise.

Oh, Evans' partner Scarlet! I should say a bit about her. She's a meister too just like Jett but her sense is way stronger than Jett's. She has hair that matches her name, its a scarlet red. Her eyes are a beautiful blue. She is so caring its scary to think that she choose my brother to be her partner. I mean like Evans is super outgoing and sarcastic. Scarlet on the other hand is usually quiet, but she does have a dark mind. Not something one would expect from her but that who she is.

So thats our partners, both a boy and girl pairing. There is a boy boy pairing and these two are the weirdest pair ever. Its Crescent and Grey. Crescent is a meister, and a bit weaker then Jett, in fact he can only see souls thats it. He too is attractive but hes a bit of a douche. He has blonde hair with white streaks, and his eyes are gray almost metallic like. Now Grey is adorable, still a douche at times but he really is super sweet. He's a weapon and he is a bit different from the other weapons, nothing like me and Evans, but most weapons can only be one weapon at a time. If a meister wanted two weapons they would have two weapon partners. Not Crescent though, he has Grey and he becomes two throwing knives. Grey also has a unique appearance. He has dark blue hair and one blue eye the other is red and cat like.

Well Evans is getting mad at me because I'm not writing what has happened lately. I don't really want to write about that. Believe me a lot has happened. Okay so Evans is not going to drop it so I'm gonna go ahead.

Rain was pouring and I was running over to Jett. "Jett!" I scream to him. He was just standing there looking up at what was in front him. It was nothing like we're ever fought before. It just stood there towering over Jett. I had to get to over by Jett as his weapon I can not let him get hurt, and he can't fight without me. I continue to run but I'm too far away. I need to get to him. Running like this is not going to get me there in time, so I transform into Lyria, a pure white fox with three tails. I run like this until I get close enough to him to hear him scream "NOW!" With these words I transform into weapon mood. In a flash I go straight into Jett's open hands as a sword. Even with water dripping from his hair and his hands he still holds onto the handle of my blade tight. He looks up at the creature with more confidence and with a smirk he grinds his teeth and charges towards the creature full force. Within a second he jumps into the air and with a quick swoosh of my blade the creature vanishes and leaves behind its soul. Jett loosens his grip and I transform back to my normal form. I walk slowly from Jett's side to the soul left behind. I reach out pick it up and place it into my small bookbag.

"That should make 74 souls right?" Jett says as he brushes his hair out of his face.

"Yep thats number 74." I say as I close my bag. I then turn to face Jett. Hes looking up into the sky with a worried look on his face. "Jett?"

"Yeah Ivory?" He says without moving his focus on the sky.

"Um... its nothing."

"Huh?" He looks over to me, now with a more worried look on his face then before. "Come on now it was something. So what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you were alrighty."

"Yeah I'm fine." He says as he fakes a smile to make me feel better.

" Alrighty if you say so."

"Good because I really am fine." He looks back to me after awhile. "We should head back."

" Yeah." I smile and skip to his side linking my arms to his. I want to hold his hand but this is the best I can do now. As we walk back I look up to him and his eyes sparkle with the light of the sun shining down. I wish that I could stay right there forever just like this. I then rest my head on his arm as we continue to walk to the academy to report to Lord Death.

That night at home Evans went to the store to get food for the next week. While he was gone I stayed in the my room laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling. It felt as though he was gone for hours as I layed there. Only a few minutes have past since Evans left. Why can't I think straight lately? All I could think about was Jett. This has never happened before so why is this happening now? Fuck! I need to stop. Something needs to happen to get my mind off things.

I couldn't wait in that house I needed to get out so I walked around town. I walked with my head down. I didn't feel like talking to anyone I just needed the air and the space. I took maybe 8 steps from my yard when I ran into Titan. I've talked to him a few times but I don't really know him.

I looked up to see it was him, tall and pale his hair was a light purple almost pink-like and his eyes had just the slightest hint of blue to them. I was breathless, and I just ran into this kid!

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I started to apologize but he cut me off.

"Oh its no problem if you meant to or not." He looked down at me and smiled. I felt so short standing by him with him looking down at me the way he was.

Titan is a meister without a weapon. He had no partner. He was pretty much everyone's punching bag and servant. He didn't seem to mind though it was like he just wanted the attention. He always had on a positive outlook for things. He was someone I admired. I felt bad that he didn't have a weapon knowing that all the meisters I know had one. It made me feel worse that I was one.

"Hey Titan?" I wanted to offer my help but I wasn't sure what to say, and at that moment his smile vanished and he looked shocked and worried at the same time.

"Yeah?"

"Um I was wondering if you needed anything?" I felt awkward so I faked a smile.

"Oh, no I'm good." He smiled back so innocently. "But if you wanna talk later, I'll be fine with that."

"Okays." I never felt so excited and relieved in my life. Hes been through so much and yet, he makes me forget all that when I talk to him. Hes so sweet. I can tell that I like him already.

"Well its getting late now. I'll see you around then?" He smiles as though the world has no meaning.

"Oh yeah and of course." I want to feel bad for him but I smile back and this time I didn't fake it; it was a real smile. I felt warm. I looked up to the sky and he was right it was getting late. I should be heading back home by now. I looked back to Titan and I stood on my tipy toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I was hugging Titan goodbye. He stood in shock for a while but he then gave me a hug back. Neither of us would let go.

"Well I'll see you around then. I have to get back home." I say as I let go and start walking backwards.

"Okays, and yeah you will."

I make my way back to the house. I can feel my cheeks burning. How long have I been blushing? I open the door and walk in, I take off my shoes and make my way to my room.

"So Evans whats tonight?" I don't pay attention to the rest of the house as I walk. I don't even know if hes home yet. Then a loud crash comes from the kitchen. "Evans?" I rush into the kitchen. When I get there I find Evans on the floor covered in pots and pans. "Evans what did you do now?"

"Huh? Oh um I don't know." Evans has never been clumsy before what is going on? It could just be a one time thing though I mean I'm usually the one who puts the dishes away. I don't let it get to me.

"So Evans whats for dinner tonight?" I'm sure its something that needs to be cooked by the fact hes covered in pots and pans.

"We were gonna have a roast but I can't find the pot." He stands up moving the pots and pans off of him making even more of a racket then before.

"Then let me find something to make. What did you get?"

"Just what I normally get."

"Okay. Just let me make dinner tonight. You may want to take an ice bath."

"Yeah you're right. Okay dinner is up to you tonight. Try not to kill me."

"I won't." I already know what I want to make so all is good. I go through the pantry and the fridge gathering all I need. Once I started to get everything together my phone went off. I looked at the screen I got a message from Jett. Now is not the time to be messaging me, but I have to see what's going on. I check the message and its about a new mission and he needed me ASAP. Its almost ten o'clock! I look to the door. I have to go I can't let Evans know though, he would flip and call up Scarlet. I know Scarlet hates late night missions. I don't want him to get in trouble with her later because he woke her up. I transform into Lyria and dash out the door. I need to get there quick and I don't want to wake the town up. Lyria is the only way I can leave without Evans noticing. Sometimes I thank the fact that I can become an animal as well as a weapon, but only sometimes. Now is just one of those moments.

I make my way out of town and I'm out of breath. Where am I going? Did he tell me where he is? I don't think he did. I stop and take break to look around. I then notice that I've never been down here before. I'm sure I'm not to far out of town, so this must be the black woods. Man it sure does look different at night. Soon I hear a twig snap in half I transform back to normal and turn quickly to look back. I can't fight like this. All I can do is see who it is. I see the shadow move closer to me, it doesn't seem like it attached to anyone. I start to breath in deeply, I stare at the shadow it seems to be coming from behind me. I can't turn my body won't move, it's like I'm scared to look. Just then hands grab my sides and I jump a loud squeak escapes my mouth. I cover my mouth and turn around to see that it was Jett.

"Fuck! Jett?" I throw my fists into his chest. He slightly falls back and he wraps his arms around me.

"What?" He smiles down at me and the way he questions me is just so playful. I can never take him serious.

"Gosh Jett! Nothing. Its nothing." I didn't know what to say. He makes me so mad sometimes, but I can never stay mad at him. Sometimes I pretend to be mad just to see what would happen, it never goes very far though he always finds a way to make me smile. Its either that or I just can't keep a straight face looking at him. Even when he looks super serious. Unless he is being serious then I know that I have to be serious too. Like now now is not the time to be joking around. I mean hes the one who messaged me to come down here and yet hes the one joking around. I just want to know what's going on.

Just when I think this I look up to Jett and his eyes even at night they still have that shine to them. Its just one of those things that makes me think about what happens in movies. Those scenes that just make life seem so perfect. This isn't the first time this has happened to me when I'm with Jett. In fact this just about always happens to me when I'm wrapped up in his arms or laying down next to him, anything really. But its that moment that just feels like you're in a movie and the two of you are about to kiss and all you're doing is waiting for him to look down at you. But its not going to happen. I don't know what his feelings are for me. Well I do but I don't know if its true or not. So I'll be the good girl that I am and just be me, and just see what happens.

Then something strange happens. I'm still in Jett's arms pressed against his chest. He leans down holding me even tighter and whispers into my ear. He speaks in a soft tone and I couldn't believe that he was saying this to me. In his soft voice I heard him say "Lyria". He has never asked for me to become Lyria before, in fact he's never even seen me as Lyria. I think hes only heard about that form. I don't know why hes telling me to transform into that form, but then I hear something far off into the distance like something or someone is coming our way. I nod my head and transform into Lyria. Now that I'm in my Lyria form all of my senses are a lot stronger. I don't know what Jett wants me to do though. I don't even know why he needed me.

I just stand there facing into the woods. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I stood there for who knows how long, and i didn't even know what I needed to do. I soon gave up and layed down. I don't know what he wanted me to do, but he soon came over and sat right next to me. Soon I heard something in the distance I lifted my head up and my ears starting twitching trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. I don't know what Jett though was happening but he starting to pet my head as if trying to calm me down. The sounds started to get even closer and closer. Jett doesn't seem to notice the sounds, so I stood up and started growling. Whatever or whoever it is out there Jett needs to know about it. After awhile I gave up on that too. This time when I layed down I went back to normal. I get tired of being a fox after a while knowing that no one understands me.

"What are we here for?" I finally ask. I'm so tired its gotta be like at least eleven by now, if not already twelve. He doesn't answer, so I look over to see him asleep. Really? The sounds from before come back. I transform into Lyria again and wait. I can't fight as a weapon if my meister is asleep, so this is the best I got right now. I can't even go anywhere to see what is out there, because that means I would have to leave Jett here. That means he would be put in danger, and as a weapon its my job to keep him safe, even if that means being killed myself.

The noises get louder. I can finally make out what it is. It sounds like foot steps, so its someone. Then all is silent again. What is going on? Maybe it was just my imagination, so I start to lay back down. Thats when the footsteps came back. I know this is real and they're really close now. I begin to growl in the direction of the footsteps. As they get closer I crouch down. Not to long after that a knife cuts through the air and lands right beside me. What the hell? I look over to see the knife sticking out of the ground centimeters away from me. Gosh I wish Jett was awake right now. Footsteps continue to approach but this time they're moving fast. Whovere it is out there is running. They're running straight at me! This is not good at all. I can't do anything like this. I can't fight! They're still running, now even faster. What am I gonna do? I continue growling still crouched down, I can faintly see something now and they are really close to me. They then get to the end of the woods and slide across the road once they stop running. They stop right in front of me. Before I could look up to see who it really was they crouch down and start to pet my head.

"There, there now. Its just me." I know that voice. But from where? Why does this calm me down? As he pets my head I stop and I push my head into their hand. Just then the knife that was beside me transformed back to their normal form and they started to make kissy noises to are these two? Mostly why am I going along with this? Its almost like they're playing with me. I look up to see who is petting my head, and I see... Crescent! Hold on if thats Crescent then the other one is... I look over to see Grey. What are these two doing here? Wait do they even know its me?

"Aww you're a cutie." Crescent continues to pet my head. Why haven't I moved away from him? From what their saying they don't know its me. That and his touch is so calming. In its own weird and twisted way it's relaxing.

"Hey now Crescent! I wanna pet her too." Grey is super winny. But I can tell that hes joking around to. Crescent stops and Grey moves closer to me not a lot but a bit and he scratches underneath my chin. Its almost like its instinct for me to enjoy the feeling. Not only that but I lift my head up. "You're such a pretty girl! Who do you belong too?" Grey talks so innocently and yet firm too. Thats when he showed up.

He is much older than the rest of us. His hair is pure black and some of it falls perfectly over his pure silver eyes. I've seen him around before in fact seeing him brings back bad memories. I have always hoped that this day would never come, especially after everything I've been through because of him. He has made my life so confusing and a lot of bullshit came about just because I talked to him. So seeing him made me think back to when it all started, back to when we kissed. He knows my forms so he knows its me. I watch him just waiting to see what he does. I'm sure hes mad at me for something just by seeing the look in his eyes. But this was Dominic and he is known for being the one to hurt you, so seeing him so upset and mad at me makes me feel a bit uneasy. He steps closer and looks straight at me. There is no use in trying to hide from him when he knows its me. I make my way over to Jett and transform back to normal. I look over to Crescent and Grey both with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Really? Is now really a good time to be surprised that its me?

"Ivory can I talk to you please?" Dominic hides his face to the side and talks in a low tone trying to cover up the fact that hes mad. "Now please." His tone gets more stern and strict. He really is not happy with me at all and I don't know why. I don't know what to do so I stay still. "Fine then you don't want to just talk about it? Thats fine with me." Within a second Dominic's hands become shotguns. He looks straight at me and as soon as I make eye contact he beings to shoot. Bullets go everywhere hitting everything surrounding me with no particular aim. I look over to Crescent and Grey. Grey has already transformed into his weapon mode and Crescent stands still as if not knowing what to do. I can see him look over in my direction until the blasts start to get even closer to me. I move over to get in front of Jett to protect him getting hit every now and then by the bullets just flying in the air. After a while every hit struck my back with what seemed to be more force as if every bullet was intended to hit me head on. I start to lose consciousness. All sounds are gone and I try to look over to Crescent. Just then I black out.

**Sorry for it being so long 4,230 words... I guess** **I lost track when I was writeing it was so so much fun to write and I have more too. Please please please R&R I would love to see what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my characters.**

_Chapter 2_

Its early in the morning where the sun was just starting to come up. Most people were still asleep, but here I am running. I know shes gotta be out here somewhere. Damn! How could I have been so stupid? Fuck! Dammit, I knew I should have never left her alone. What if she got hurt? I could never live with myself knowing she was in danger and I wasn't there to help her. Where is Scarlet right now!? She's the only one who can use me other than Ivory! Just, fuck! If Ivory is hurt this is not going to end well for anyone. Just where the hell is she!?

This town seems so empty. It shouldn't be this hard to find her! Then off in the distance I can hear her. I look around to figure out just from where its coming from. I transform into my wolf form, Sin.

Hes not even the best form, he's large and not very fast, but hes all I have to help me find her. In this form every move I make is noticed, with unusual markings of black on white makes it easy to tell that its me. I will say that sounds are much more clear and I can finally figure out where its coming from. Off to the right thats where she is. I start to dash off into that direction and then I soon find myself stopping dead in my tracks. Right in front of me is the black woods. Why would she go there? Nevermind that I need to get going. I shake the idea out of my head and I'm about to take off again but I don't. Someone is near or at least on their way. I look over my shoulder and see Scarlet running my way. I transform back to normal.

"What took you so long?" It seems awful but really I'm not sure what else to say to her, and she did take like forever to get here.

"What do you mean? I came as soon as I could. And besides you don't make it easy to catch up to you when I can't find you anywhere." She takes a breath after every few words or so. I guess I get why she is out of breath, and I was running all about.

"Whatever now is not the time to vent, we need to get going." I don't feel like listening to her anymore. I'm not lying to her. "Besides you may want to get ready for what we might encounter."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because where we're headed is right there in front of us." She looks off into the direction I've been facing and her eyes grow big but then she nods. Off in the distance I can still hear her, just by the sound I can tell that shes in pain. "We need to go." I don't even wait for Scarlet to answer me and transform back to Sin and bolt off towards the black woods.

As I move in closer to the woods it all feels off. Nothing feels right. This can't be good. The only thing I can think of is Ivory. She better be okay.

Thinking this I slow down and soon stop in my tracks transforming out of Sin back to normal and collapsing onto a nearby wall. No I'm not going weak over this thought, she's fine I know she is. Shes gotta be fine, if not I need to be there for her. I can't fall apart now. Not when I'm going after her. I've always been there for her I can't stop now.

I pull myself together and make my way even closer to black woods. I rush over just enough to see her and I stop. She is covered in blood. Jett is there and he is trying to help her up. I can tell that he knows that shes in pain because he takes her hands and tries to help her stand.

"Ehhh! Ahh!" Ivory leans down her head and falls back to the ground in pain. I feel awful looking at her situation and here I am just watching. In a way I want to think that thats not her, that its not Ivory it can't be her. But I know it is. She tries to stand once again but Jett talks her out of it. She doesn't listen and tries to stand anyways, and of course she falls back down to her knees. I can't stand to watch her suffer like this, but I know that Jett knows what he is doing. I just watch him take care of her.

Scarlet finally catches up, She doesn't say anything. Suddenly, a piercing pain goes through my shoulder. I got shot. Twice. Then again and again. My body was full of metal shells. Now who the fuck shot me? I look around but see no one. Anyways I have to push through I need to push through the pain. Even if I can't I can fake it through. I need to at least hear from Ivory what happened. I get myself together and make my way to Ivory and Jett. Scarlet helps me over there and when we get close to them I let go of Scarlet and let myself fall to the ground. Just one look at Ivory and I know exactly who did this.

"Jett, I need you to take Ivory back home." I look at him dead in the eye. I need him to take her back home, and I can't take her there. Not in the condition that I'm in right now. Jett agrees and gets up with Ivory in his arms. I wait till they're far enough away before getting up.

"Scarlet." I reach out to her.

"Evans? What do you plan on doing?" She just doesn't understand.

"Listen I know who did that to Ivory and now its my turn to get him back."  
>"But Evans?"<br>"No Scarlet I know who did that and this isn't the first time that hes hurt Ivory." With this she looks worried and a bit upset with herself for thinking it wasn't that big of a deal. "And now is my chance for revenge!"

"Then lets get going." She reaches out to me and takes my hand. "If its revenge you want then you're gonna need me." She forces a smile. I grab her hand and transform into a scythe. "Lets go show that bastard what he deserves." She speaks in a strong tone and she grips onto me tight. She takes off running faster than I've ever seen her go. I can tell she is determined to find him.

Him, the one person I can never forgive. He hurt the only family I had left and for that I can never look at him the same again. In a way it helps that Scarlet is as determined as I am. What he has done is something I will never let him live down. If I did I just don't know how I could look at myself without cringing.

Scarlet has been running up and down town and through the woods none stop. Still with sign of him anywhere.

"Scarlet, just stop." I can't have her keep running like this. Its no point.

"But we have to find him." She stops and her breathing is deep.

"Scarlet, there is no point you're going to wear yourself out by running around like this. If we do get to him you wont have the energy to fight him. Making this whole thing pointless." I'm not trying to get out of fighting him, I really do just want to kick in his fucking throat, but I mean everything that I said. If she keeps running the way she has been she'll be out of energy to fight, and I can't fight him on my own. She just needs to take it easy for now, its like shes pushing herself too much right now. I'm fucking pissed that we can't find him but there really isnt a point in looking for him any longer. He'll turn up again and by then I'll be ready for him.

"Evans?" Scarlet falls to the ground with her head down. This is not like her. The way she fell is not from exhaustion she let herself fall.

"Yeah Scarlet?" I didn't know what was happening. Was she gonna try and guilt trip me or something, because the way shes talking seems really pitiful and weak. There was long pause of nothing but silence. Scarlet stands, and this time with more confidences, she squeezes her grip tight.

"Lets get you home." Scarlet starts walking. I'm breathless, what was I supposed to say. Hold on. Why is she taking me home! I can walk! What ever too late for that now, we weren't very far anyway.

We get to the front door. Scarlet finally lets me go and I transform back to normal. Pain rushed all over my body. The memory of the first bullet going through my shoulder and then the rest of my body filled my head. Remembering this made me feel ill. I make it inside and Ivory is asleep on the couch she has bandages wrapped around her from her waist to her chest. I look back and see that Scarlet has already left. I don't get her. I make my way to my room. I ack so much. Come on now keep yourself together. I pull off my shirt. The pain is unbearable but I can't keep that shirt on I need to be able to care for my own wounds. I throw that shirt onto my bed and walk over to the bathroom, and I fill the tub with ice. The cold will stop the bleeding and get rid of the pain. Once the tub is full I stop and stare into the mirror. I can see all the wounds all over me most are on my back, but they're not that deep. Then I see the one on my shoulder. The first shot. The hole goes straight through. I move my shaking hand over to it. Just then I see Ivory standing in the doorway holding my shirt in her hands. She isn't looking at me but down at my shirt. Tears fill her eyes. Neither of us speak for a while, all I do is watch her just stand there.

"I'm so sorry!" She finally speaks but with every word she stumbles, trying to hold in her tears.

"Ivory? What are you talking about?" I pull myself up to stand straight up.

"I'm so sorry Evans. I should have know better." She breaks down all of her tears that she was holding back come pouring out. She falls to her knees and clings onto my shirt.

"Ivory, its not your fault."

"Yes it is Evans! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be hurt!"

"Ivory!" I scream at her. Its not something I do but she needs to stop talking all this nonsense. Once she finally calms down and she looks up I look into her eyes and just talk to her. "Listen to me okay, its not your fault okay. If anything its mine."  
>"Evans, no don't think that I didn't tell you I was leaving."<p>

"Ivory, that doesn't matter right now. Okay. We let each other down. The only thing we can do now is take care of ourselves."

Ivory looks up to me and I know it. I have to prove that things will be fine in the end. Just like I've always done. Ever since we were little I was the one to stand up for her. I felt like I had to because shes all I have. Ivory gets up and hugs me, even though shes in bandages of her own. Its because of her that I have to push through mine.

After my ice bath Ivory tends to my wounds cleaning them each out and getting each bullet that remained imbedded in my body out. She wrapped up my shoulder only for it was the only thing that would take some time to heal. Its was the only thing I need to be careful with, and take easy for awhile. I felt weak having her take care of me like this but I know that I can't do it on my own.

The next day at the academy I felt everyone staring at me. I guess someone had heard the gunshots and spread the news around the school. I tried to hide the bandage that covered my shoulder but my tshirt could only stretch so far. I try to forget about it but the pain was still there. Whatever its not that big of a deal people can talk all they want its not going to do anything. Besides I got hurt for going after someone I care about. That and its pretty common to have a weapon be injured from a battle. I convince myself that weapons who don't get hurt in combat don't try hard enough to win, fighting is a team effort and if things start to get bad the weapons are the ones who are supposed to step in and that get the hits.

The day goes on and every now and then I check on Ivory. Everywhere she goes Jett carries her on his back. It sets my mind at ease and I go about my day. Soon me and Scarlet get called into the Death Room. Great, what is it now? Where is Scarlet? Damn, looks like I'll just go and hopefully she heard. On my way there I pass by Crescent and Grey. I don't know what it is about those two. I think they're pretty cool guys. They may cause trouble but at least they give off entertainment, right? But today they seem to be acting a bit off. What happened to them? Where they involved in what happened yesterday somehow? Nevermind them I need to go to the Death Room. Nothing seemed to be up so I still don't get why we were called down. Once I finally get there Scarlet was waiting for me. I know she would be here so its not surprising. She does seem a bit off to know that I see her. What the hell is going on around this school? Its almost like they don't want me to know because as soon as I walk in Scarlet finishes talking to Lord Death and she starts to head out.

"Hey Scarlet wait up!" I rush over to her side. "What the hell just happened in there? What did he need us for?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED EVANS! OKAY, SO JUST DROP IT!" She blew up on the fuck is going on?

On the rest of the walk back everything was silent. It was odd Scarlet never yells like that. What is happening to everyone? It just doesn't fit.

"I'll tell you everything later. Okay?" She just talks in a low and steady tone out of no where, then she walks on ahead of me. All is silent again. What ever looks like I'll figure it out latter then. I don't feel like worrying about it right now. I just hope its nothing about Dominic.

At the end of the day I went to look for Ivory. Scarlet comes running down like shes in a major hurry.

"Evans!" She finally reaches me. "Evans, I need to tell you something."

"Okays then tell me." I'm really confused right now.

"Can I walk home with you today?"

"Um yeah of course you can."

"Okay great I'll see you in a bit then okays" She fakes a smile then walks off. What?

I still don't understand is that really all she wanted to talk to me about? Whatever I'm done for the day with trying to figure her out. I need to find Ivory and check on her. Sometimes she likes to wander around before coming home. Usually it doesn't bother me too much but knowing that Dominic is back I need to step in. Shes already had an encounter with him she doesn't need another one just like it or even close with the condition she's still in. That and if anyone gets the chances to kill him, I want it to be me. I walk off in search of Ivory.

Not to long in my search someone comes from behind me and hugs me. I freeze right in my tracks not knowing who it is holding onto me. I turn my head slightly over my shoulder to see Ivory.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy I found you." Ivory lets go and she looks at me with the biggest smile on her face. "I knew that you would probably worry about me, so I went to look for you. I wanted to let you know that Jett is gonna walk me home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah thats fine." I feels so relieved by the idea that Jett will be with her. If anything happens they'll be able to fight. The only thing that worries me is the idea that he'll find his way back to her.

That afternoon I make my way home with Scarlet by my side. As we walked things seemed a bit off.

"Evans?" Once again Scarlet talked to me in a low and depressing tone.

"What is it?" I'm not sure what is going on with her lately.

"Well." She doesn't even look at me, just to the ground. What is she hiding from me right now? "Evans, its about what Lord Death told me." She stops talking. The only thing I can do is fill my head with worry. What is she talking about? What did he tell her? I stop walking. Once she finally realizes that I'm not next to her anymore she stops and looks back to me. We make eye contact but she instantly looks straight to the ground again. I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Scarlet tell me right now what Lord Death told you." The way I said it made me feel uncomfortable. I take my hands off her shoulders. She looks up at me.

"What he told me was..." I can tell she is having a hard time telling me. "What he said was that we shouldn't fight anymore. He wants us to take it easy for awhile, maybe even for the rest of the year. He doesn't want you to fight in the condition you're in." She looks up at me and her eyes fill with tears. "Evans I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm not sure I can be your partner anymore. All I do is get you hurt."

"Scarlet!" She continues to cry. "SCARLET SHUT UP ALREADY!" She stops and looks at me worried now. Her crying has stopped. If everything she said is true, what about Ivory? She got hurt more than I did. I finally regain myself and speak once again. "Scarlet this isn't your fault. I'm your weapon I'm supposed to be the one that gets hurt."

She stops talking and nods then she turns away from me and begins to walk. The town was almost in complete silence by this time. Before we knew it a loud explosion was set off sending debris flying everywhere. The explosion wasn't much further than 4 yds. I grabbed Scarlet and pulled her in front of me. The explosion was somewhere behind us. Even in my condition I will still protect my meister, even if it costs me my life. I've been able to protect her to this point and I'm not gonna give up on her now.

**So every other chapter the view switches between my main twins Ivory and Evans. I really hope you enjoy in fact I already have prewritten 11 chapters. So please R&R. I would really love to hear from you I need the feedback. Im okay with the hate if you got it but please dont try to kill me alright I dont write these alone I have help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own just my characters, nothing else.**

_Chapter 3_

I was just about to be on my way home with Jett. Thats when the explosion happened and right in front of us. Off in the distance I could see the debris flying through the air from the explosion move closer and closer to us. At the last moment before it hit us Jett reached out and I transformed into my weapon form. With this he took my handle and stabbed the tip of my blade in the ground and he crouched behind it. This move is only in defense it not only protects Jett but it also keeps me from having major injuries. I still get slightly harmed but only a bit like a few cuts and bruises but not as bad as it would have been if I wasn't in my weapon form. Everything by now is covered in dust. Everywhere around us is in covered in nothing but gray. The whole atmosphere is just dust and Jett starts to cough.

The coughing begins to get worse and he lets go of my handle. I transform back to normal and try to help him up above the dust. From there a figure appears from the cloud of dust and towards us. It slowly came to us. As it approached the figure slowly became clear, and I could tell that there were two people. I couldn't make out faces until they stood right in front of us. I looked up and one of them reached out they hand to me. I took their hand and they helped me up. I looked back to where I just was to help Jett but he wasn't there. I looked back to see who helped me up and in front of me stood Jett. I gasped and took a step back from the shock. The only thing running through my mind was just how? How did he... when did he get up? I looked around. In fact where did everyone go? I look back in front of me. Where is Jett? He was just here.

No this can't be happening to me right now. It just can't. The dust seems to have thickened its like I'm in a box now. I don't have a clue as to what has happened and I'm not sure where I need to go from here. No Ivory don't think like this don't let it get to you. Just don't let it. I need to find Jett. In fear I start to panic and looks around all around me. Nothing. No. I need to find him, he was just standing in front of me! I start to run, not even sure what direction I'm going. The further I run the darker it seems to get. I get to door, no way around it. There's light coming from the other side. I reach out hesitantly. Just what is it beyond this door? I grab the doorknob and slowly turn it. As I open it a flash of light covers everything.

I find myself to be surrounded by what feels like water. I open my eyes to find myself covered in wires. I'm being held in the water by these wires. In front of me its seems to be a chair and a small end table by it. I reach my hand out and I can feels glass. What is going on? Am I in a tank? I feel all round I'm surrounded by glass. I can't move from this spot all I can do is move my arms. I hear footsteps. Their coming slowly towards me. Then it all stops. I need to get out of here. I start to bang my hands against the glass in front of me. I scream and all breath is lost into the water.

I wake up screaming. I look around and I'm in my bed. Was it all just a dream? I look around. It all seems to be real. I take a deep breath in and sigh in relief. I'm so glad everything is back to normal what day is it? Shit! I have to get going, I need to check on Jett. I jump out of bed and rush to get ready. I make it to the door about to leave. Hold on how do I know this is really happening? How did I even get back home?

"Ivory?" I hear come from behind me. I know its Evans.

"Yeah?" I turn around and see no one. I look all around the house and I can't find him. Maybe it wasn't a dream. What is going on? I panic and rush out the door and make my way to town. I continue to run and soon trip sending myself falling face first into the ground and I close my eyes. I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes and I'm in someones arms leaning into their chest. Who is it? I look up and I see Titan's shining smile look down at me. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You should be careful." He looks down to me and his smile just brightness up everything. He then stops smiling and looks straight ahead of him. "Say what are you doing out here?"

"Oh um..." I totally forgot why I was out here for. How did I get here to begin with? I couldn't answer him. He let me go and looked shocked and a bit worried.

"Oh. Well.. I guess I should get going." He starts to walk off. I reach my hand out to his to stop him, but as soon as I grab his hand he's gone. Just like that. No not this again. It can't be true. I fall to my knees. I need to figure this out. Is this only happening to me? Is this really happening to me? Is this just another dream? Is this my real life? I close my eyes and cover my face with my hands.

Shortly after this all happens everything is clear and Im back in Titan's arms. Am I just making that all up. Was it all just in my head? I look up to Titan.

"Hey, you should be careful Ivory." He smiles down at me. I can feel my cheeks burning and I give a small smile back but I take a step back out to get myself off his chest. In doing so he looks at me worried. "Ivory? Is everything alright? Did something happen?"  
>"Huh?" I don't get what hes asking.<p>

"You were running. Did something happen?" He looks even more worried now.

"No it was nothing." What did happen? I do remember running, but what for? Was I running from something? Thats when it happened again this time everything went black to start off with and I took a step forward but something had ahold of my arm pulling me back. I look back and see Dominic. He pulls me in close and I close my eyes in fear. Then I open them I'm wrapped up in his arms, but when I look up its Jett. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful. I lean my head onto his chest and close my eyes. Nothing is wrong.

"Ivory!" I hear it off in the distance. I look over and see Sapphire. She has long blonde wavy hair. We used to be close friends. Now I'm just not sure what to believe in her. She always looks so innocent but she really isn't. I never see her around the academy.

I wake in my bed. It must have all been in my head. I look around and at the foot of my bed to see Jett. I move the covers down and realize that this is not my bed. Where am I?

"Good morning. You feeling better?" I look over to Jett and he is covered in small cuts. Thats right the last thing I remember is that major explosion. Luckily Jett only has those small cuts. But what about me? Whats wrong with me? I sit up and a sharp pain shoots through my back. I don't let that get to me I need to sit up.

"What day is it?" If I'm correct the explosion was on Thursday coming back from the academy that day.

"Today is Saturday. You were out for a few days." He looked a bit scared or upset as he talked.

"Jett? Where am I?"

"Oh, you're at my place. About two minutes after the explosion you transformed back to normal out of your own free will and you fell on top of me. You didn't look so good so I carried you here. I didn't think it would be the best idea to take you home to Evans. Not after what happened last time. I don't think he's ever gonna forgive me."

"Don't worry about him." I can see that me saying that made him calm down a bit. "Jett?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever go to school while I was out to get us a mission?" I give off a small smile.

"Yeah I did." He gave off a weak laugh.

"Well then I think we should get started on that now don't you?"

"Yeah we should." He gets up and holds out his hand. "Shall we go?"

I reach out my hand to his and I give off the biggest smile ever and my cheeks are burning but it doesn't bother me any more. In a way I want him to see it. I don't like hiding anymore and so for now on. To remind myself that this can happen in reality I will not hide anything I won't hold back anymore. I take his hand and stand up in front of him. He looks down to me and smiles back. It was almost like I gave him a signal when we made eye contact because he held tight to my hand and rushed out the door. I was shocked and tried my best to keep up with him. Before I knew it we ran out the front door.

"Jett! Where are we going?" I get the words out with a bit of giggling as well because of how excited he seemed to be to get out of his house.

"You'll see when we get there! Now come on!" He gave of a bit of laughter to as he talked I guess he noticed his own excitement. We continued to run through town.

It all seemed to be a great day. I woke up with Jett right there and now I'm on a mission again. then we reached our destination and thats when he let go of my hand and all the brightness we both had to begin the day vanished. Just the look of the place tells me that we will be dealing with something bigger than anything we've dealt with before. I'm not really sure what our mission here is.

"Jett?" I look at him and hes super focused. This doesn't look good. "Jett how many soul wavelengths can you sense?"

"Three of them, and each one is incredibly huge. I wont be surprised if they multiply once we walk in. This isn't going to be an easy battle today Ivory."  
>"Yeah I kinda figured."<p>

"Lets go."

"Right." This was my cue to transform into my weapon. Jett grips onto my handle tightly. We began our descent into the depths of the torn down complex. It doesn't feel right but I guess thats appropriate for the time being. That and the idea that we're dealing with three enemies. But there is something about the place that makes me feel as though theres another reason as to why we're here.

Jett walks slowly through. I'm not entirely sure he knows what we're up against. I think he may have to let me walk through the place as Lyria for a bit. If we keep it up like this who knows what could happen, it's our best shot at being even the least bit prepared.

"Jett! Jett, hold on." He stops walking. He looks a bit worried and a bit confused. "Let me be Lyria and walk around the place. I might be able to get an idea as to who or what we're up against. Most people don't go after animals, its not normal for someone to be one. I should be fine. Just let me go, it's our best shot at winning this fight. What do you say?"  
>"I don't think I can let you do that Ivory." He's so strict now. This doesn't sound like Jett.<p>

"What do you mean? Jett, what is going on?" I nee to know the answers. The more I think about this whole operation it doesn't fit. This isnt a mission Jett would normally choose for us. In fact I'm not really sure it is a mission.

"Ivory, just let me handle this. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really? Do you really know what you're up against? Jett!? Jett what the hell is going on in your head right now? This isn't you!"

"IVORY THIS IS ME! THIS IS WHO I AM NOW! THIS IS WHO I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!"

I was left speechless. What is happening? I remembered the first time I meet him, the day he became my partner. I couldn't believe that he's changed so much from then. When I meet him he was just another kid from the streets making money off the misfortune of others, but when we became partners he opened up. He was kind and sweet. I guess I never thought that he'd changed. Now I know what path he's really on and in fact he hasn't changed at all. He's still that kid the same kid from the streets. The same one going around and tormenting people to feel sanity. But not to me. To me he's more than that. He hasn't changed who he is, but the person hes acting like now is not him.

"Jett just stop this! Please. I know who you are. This is not you. This is not even someone you used to be. You have never been this way before. Please! Please just tell me what is going on." I try to keep from crying. Jett doesn't say a word. "Jett, please tell me. Something is going on and I need you to tell what it is. I can't let my meister suffer like this!"

In time he looks up and in his eyes in determination. His grip gets tighter.

"Ivory. I want you to become Lyria and search this place. I need you to find something out about our targets. I'll be looking around on my own as well. Can you handle that?" He finally got himself together.

"Hmm." I nod in agreement and transform to Lyria.

"Great! Lets go." He heads off.

I'm glad he figured himself out. I know what I have to do now. I dash off in the opposite direction Jett went. Hopefully he doesn't get hurt.

I make my way to the outside of a room where I can hear three voices. They must be our targets. Without thinking I walk in the room. One step into the doorway and I can see them, all three of them are witches. I take another step in and the floor creaks. They all look over to me. Shit! That was not the smartest thing to do. I start to panic and stare at the three witches. Where is Jett right now? These have to be our targets so were the fuck is he? Hold on. Why is our mission going after three witches? Its only the two of us and we only have 74 souls collected.

"NOW! SOUL RESONANCE!" Before I knew it I was in weapon form and Jett charges after the three witches with a technique that we knew would take them out in one strike. Jett charged forward to them. Determination took over him and he took the shot. With a jump into the air he swung the blade. A flash of light covered everything around us. When we landed on the ground after the blow Jett kept his head down. What did we just do? Everything was silent. The room now had a purple glow to it. Three souls remained of the witches. Jett let go of my handle and I transform to normal.

"Jett. Did we just?" I stay by his side not sure what to think. Did we just defeat three witches in one attack? I want to feel proud that we did it but it just doesn't feel right. It shouldn't have been that easy.

"Ivory?" He speaks weakly but he doesn't show any emotion.

"Yeah?" I'm scared to hear what he has to say. Is something wrong?

"Did we really get them?" He looks up at me. Hes more surprised than me. "Did we really get all three of them? Just like that?"  
>"Yeah." I couldn't help but laugh a bit out of shock. We really did get all three of them. "Yeah we did." With confidence I speak and I forget about thinking that it was to easy. We actually did it. I look at Jett and we make eye contact. We can see it in each others eyes how surprised we are that it happened. Neither of us could help not laughing at our own reaction. This is the best feeling ever.<p>

I look around the room and in between the three souls on the ground laid something. I couldn't tell what it was, all I saw was the light reflect off of something. Jett must have saw it too because he got up and started to walk towards it. What was it? I get up myself. I need to collect the souls. When I get to Jett's side he crouches down and picks the object up. It looks like a key. Jett holds it in his hand and just stares at it. What is it for? Is that the reason we came here for was to get that key? Jett then puts it in his pocket and looks to me.

"Are you ready to head back?" He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt. In my hand was the last soul. I look at it for awhile then place it in my bag.

"Yeah I'm ready." I look to the ground for a bit. Jett goes ahead and starts to walk out the room. I just stand there wondering about what just happened. I want to feel happy but thinking about everything that happened gives me an uncomfortable feeling. Something is going on. I look up from the ground and gather myself. I rush over to Jett's side. Liking my arm in with his like I always do, but this time when I move my arm through his, he moves his hand and his fingers intertwine between mine. I look up at him. He doesn't look down at me but my cheeks still burn and I lean my head onto his shoulder.

That night when he dropped me off at home the two of us stood out on the porch. Not wanting to go inside just yet I sat down on the steps. I took Jett's hand and pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Don't worry Evans doesn't even know I'm home." I look at the door. "In fact I don't even think he's home himself."

"Okay. I'm not worried about him though." He looks to the ground when he talks with a slight laughter mixed in his voice.

"Then what is it? Is something bothering you?"

"Just what happened back there."

"What about it? The fact that we defeated three witches?"

"No. the way I acted back there." I gasped at what he said. He still didn't look at me. My eyes began to fill with tears once again. "I don't know what I was thinking. Ivory, I'm so sorry. I let myself break in front of you like that. I left you vulnerable. I wont do it again I promise." He looks up at me and he looks straight into my eyes. I tried to keep the tears from falling but my vision began to blur, thats when I let them fall. He took his hand and wiped away my falling tears. He placed his hand on my cheek. I looked up in shock I couldn't say anything or do anything. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and I could feel Jett's lips against mine. When he pulled away I still. He looked into my eyes. "Its because of you Ivory that I know who I am, and I know who I want to be."

**Sorry for the long chapters I typed all of them up on a word document first and I didn't realize that they will be this long. But I just love this story and hopefully you all do to. I will post two chapters ever so often I'm not sure how long this will actually end up being but I do have 11 chapters so far. **

**Please please please R&R! 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont know why I put this up here honestly but I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS! Thank you!**

_Chapter 4_

It was different waking up and walking around the house now. It seemed so empty. Its been this way for just about a week now. After the explosion in town I got used to the idea that she wasn't home. I wanted to tell my self she was fine and over with a friend for awhile. It was best not to go outside after that anyway. But now I know where she is and it haunts me everyday.

Either way I couldn't do anything. How long did Scarlet say I needed to take it easy for? I have yet to go back to the academy. I don't think it'll be the best idea. For most of the day everyday I'm on my own. Scarlet and everyone else go to the academy and here I am at home. Lately I haven't been sleeping thinking about that night. The night I had the chance to kill him. The night I got shot. Things have been so different since then. I can't fight anymore. The town seems to be under attack with no real motive at all. The explosion that went off in town made everything seem out of place. I don't really know what happened to Ivory.

Every morning I would lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. The only thought in my head was Dominic. What was he doing back here? Is he after Ivory again? No, if he was why would he hurt her? He was just one big complication on my life that I didn't need. Fuck! I need to focus. I need to get out of this house! I have to know why that explosion happened and if Dominic is connected to it. First, lets go see where that damned explosion came from. There was so much chaos afterwards that I didn't really get to see what happened. While most of the weapons and meisters are at the academy I should be able to get pretty close to the explosion zone.

I don't give myself enough time to think about it before I rush out the door. From this point on I don't care about the consequences. If it gets me anywhere close to killing him, I'll take my chances.

I run all over town and I don't see anything. No clues or anything. It's almost like the explosion never happened! I make my way to the center of town. I haven't been here that many times but its seems a bit off here. The air seems foggy here and I have a feeling that I'm not alone. Damn, I wish I could sense souls like Scarlet. Luckily I have great hearing. I listen and hear footsteps. Who ever is out there isn't quiet. The footsteps stop for awhile then they start to get closer and closer and faster. Who ever it is they know I'm here, meaning it could be Dominic. I'm not taking any chances of it not being him so I transform into Sin once the footsteps get even closer. I can hear better in this form anyways. I start to hear two sets of footsteps. Did Dominic bring someone with him? Or is it just two idiots who got lost?

I stand and wait a bit longer for them to get closer to me if its really him he won't expect to see Sin. I can tell that the footsteps are coming from behind me. They get closer, they should be able to see me by now. Their charging towards me. I wait a bit longer then at the perfect moment I transform and Sin takes my place. Right after I transform the footsteps stop. I turn around and see that the two people I heard coming my way was Cresent and Grey. Why the fuck are these two running around? I transform back to normal.

"Woah dude! How'd you do that?" Crescent said with wide eyes.

"Can you teach me?" Grey spoke to me as if its just a trick.

"What are you two dumbasses doing out here anyways?" These two just don't know where their place is.

"We could ask you the same thing" Crescent steps forward towards me.

"I swear, one of these days you are going to push me over the edge" I can't deal with them right now, I have to focus. I brush past them, hoping they'll just go back to whatever idiot idea they were trying to pull off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Grey shouts at me. Like I care what he has to say.

"None of your business. Now buzz off kid." I can't have them be in danger because of me. They really are cool guys but I can't do that to them. Besides I want to be the one to kill Dominic if he ever decides to show his face around here again.

I decide to give them one last show. I transform into Sin and bolt off deeper into the center of the city. I can feel their awestruck stares as I leave their sight. I make it to exact center and its even more foggier here. Even while I'm Sin my senses are dulled. Its not long before I hear footsteps again. Their moving fast like last time. The only difference is that these are heavier and sloppier, like they are in a hurry. I take my stance and get ready to see who it is for myself. Thats when a figure appears. Its to far away to see who it is. The footsteps are getting too close to belong to it. I listen closer. The footsteps are coming from the other direction. The figure doesn't seem to be getting closer.

I take my focus off the figure and back to the footsteps from before. I turn around and see once again Crescent. Grey must be in weapon form. What are they doing following me? Damn! I need to focus, why is that so difficult for me to do?

"What the hell are you two doing?" I transform back into regular form. I need them to leave, or at least have a good reason.

"We want to help you out with whatever it is you're doing." What makes these two think I'm up to something? Did I say something about what I was doing? Whatever I let Crescent talk. That was my first mistake. I had to get them to leave. I already had enough to deal with.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" If I just leave again they'll just follow me again.

"Evans, I'm not that stupid you bolted off deeper into the city in the opposite direction of the academy" Crescent doesn't give up.

"Well that's debatable." I need to get them to stop thinking about where I'm going. I take a few steps forward.

"Evans!" I stop dead in my tracks. "Does any of this have to deal with what happened to Ivory?" What does Crescent know about what happened to her?

"Evans we know shes hurt. We were there." Grey transforms out of his weapon form.

"I don't think you understand." What is this? What is going on? I can't leave now I need to know just what they know about that night.

"Evans I think we do." Grey steps forward away from Crescent. What is he doing? Is he trying to make me believe them? At this point I need to listen to what they have to say because all I can think is that they were apart of it. If they were what side were they on? I can't let that bother me right now this is my only chance to figure out what happened here Thursday and see if it involved Dominic in any way.

"What are you two not telling me?" I hope this will get me enough information out of them.

"Evans we didn't hurt her okay. We tried to get him ourselves. At first he would take his attention off of Ivory and he aimed for us. I'm not sure what happened but when Ivory moved to cover Jett he took his attention off of us and straight to her. I'm not sure why but it looked as though he was mad at her for something. Now that I think about it, he wasn't really focused on her until she moved in front of Jett. He wanted to talked to her but he never shot at her until she tried to protect Jett."

"Wait… Dominic didn't hurt Ivory until Jett was involved?" I was starting to get angry.

"That's what it seems like, Dominic only wanted to talk to her before she protected Jett. Then all hell broke loose and none of our attacks helped, I don't remember much after that." Crescent said walking to Grey. If I'm hearing them right, Dominic is too much for us to handle and he has his sights set on Jett. Ivory got hurt because Dominic wanted Jett, but why would he want him?

"I gotta go talk to Ivory, thanks guys." I transform into Sin and run towards our house. I hope Ivory is home. She's been gone since the explosion and I don't know if I want her around Jett right now. God, it's already dark! I really let time slip away from me. I run as fast as I can, I have to find Ivory, now. All I can think about is Ivory. If she gets hurt because I trusted Jett too much I don't know how I could face her. Shit! Why can't I run faster?! I need to get to Ivory, I was stupid and trusted him. I knew his past and yet here I am trusting this guy. People don't change. I just knew it!

Okay, I gotta calm down. I'm almost to the house, I can see it from here. I transform back and walk up to the front of the house. I can make out two figures. Thank god, she's home, but who is the other person? I freeze on the spot. It's Jett. What is he doing?! I need to get closer. I sneak as quietly as I can to the nearest bush and watch. I can't trust Ivory to be alone with him. I don't know what he'll do. Wait, what are they doing right now?! A-are they?! I'm gonna kill that bastard! The last time that happened my sister was hurt so badly. I don't want that to happen to her again, especially not because of this prick! Shit! I need to focus. I need to beat some sense into him.

I storm out from behind the bushes, ready to do whatever I need to get the idea through Jett's head that Ivory is off limits. I will not let her get hurt because of him. Not again. I run right into Jett knocking him down making him slam his head against one of the stairs. I start to throw punches at him. He blocks most of them, and tries to get me off from on top of him. He then throws a punch of his own. This get me off him and he gets up and makes his way on the porch. I get myself up.

"You! You BASTARD!" I charge after him once again. "How could you?" I throw punches between sentences. "This is all because of you! You're the reason shes hurt! HE WAS AFTER YOU NOT HER!" I raise my fist the air. Not to long after I start to swing it around to Jett's face its stopped. I look back and see Scarlet holding onto my arm. She stood right behind me. I stand in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Once again Scarlet blows up on me. I stand there not sure what to do. She lets go of my arm and I lower my fist. "Just look at yourself Evans. You really need to start getting yourself together. Just look at you! You almost hit your own sister!" I don't know what shes talking about. I look over to Jett and sure enough Ivory stood right there in front of him. I think back and if I throw that punch I would have hit Ivory. No! I fall to my knees. I can't believe I almost hit her. What would I have done with myself? No! I can't stay here. I need to leave before I hurt her.

I take off running back into the center of the city. I don't bother to change into Sin, I want to feel the pain from running. I run until I can't stop, until my legs give out and I am back on my knees. I hear running and heavy breathing coming behind me. I need to be alone, why can't I think straight?! I look over my shoulder and I see Scarlet running after me. I can't do this! She finally reaches me and sits in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet looks at me and gives off a small, weak smile.

"HOW COULD I BE OKAY?!" I can't take myself right now. I can't handle the idea of what I almost did.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to. You were caught up in the middle of everything and didn't notice Ivory step in front of Jett. The point is you didn't hit her, okay?" Scarlet tries to comfort me but I don't think she understands how I feel.

"Scarlet? How is it that you're so sure?" Its always been like this. Scarlet has always been so understandable. She has always had my back in times like this. How is she always so sure?

"Huh?" Scarlet gives up on her smile and shows no emotion out of shock and looks down. "I'm not." I look at her. What does she mean? She looks up at me. "Evans I'm never sure. I just try to keep you from falling apart. I know if I was like this right now you would do whatever you could to help me. You've always had my back. Its my turn now."

Scarlet was right. I've always had her back, ever since I met her. It's been two years since I met her. I'd always heard stories about her, she was the girl who lost everything in a fire and was taken in by the academy, but I'd never met her. One day, while Ivory and I were playing outside I had heard screams coming from a nearby alleyway. Ivory had heard it too and we both ran to where it was coming from. We looked over into the alley and all we saw was a group of gang members. We made a plan; Ivory would go in as Lyria and distract them, once she had their attention I would attack them by surprise as Sin. This plan never failed us. Everything was going smoothly until Lyria got too close to one of the gang members. They felt threatened and began to surround her. I had to do something so I ran in and told Ivory to transform. She knew what I meant, she transformed back to normal and I turned into scythe-form. Ivory fought them for a few minutes before most of them ran off. I saw that they had stolen some things off of the victim. I told Ivory to go watch the entrance to make sure none of them were coming. I ran towards the red-haired victim. She was barely conscious and her injuries were severe. Whatever those gang members had done to her had worked because I could tell she was barely holding on.

She had told me her name was Scarlet, I immediately recognized the name. I wondered why they would steal from her because from all of the stories I had heard she had nothing gang members would be interested in. She looked at me in awe, she asked me if I actually became the scythe. I had nodded and she smiled but then she slipped under and lost consciousness. She was bleeding badly and I needed to get her back to the academy. Unfortunately, Ivory saw more gang members coming and we had to fend them off ourselves. This time Ivory transformed into her silver sword. I remember one gang members face in particular. He was the one who had stolen the most from Scarlet so he probably had done the most damage when it came to her injuries. That gang member was named Jett. The very same Jett that Ivory is partners with. While we were fighting off the rest he just stood there. Watching us.

The more I remember that day I realize that he didn't do anything, he just stood there. I'm not sure what he really did but he just stood there! He had gotten what he needed and watched us like we were entertainment for him. Scarlet was unconscious, I was trying keep gang members from getting to her, and all he did was watch. He watched Ivory and I struggle and never once helped us. If Ivory was ever in a tough situation and Jett could get out, would he abandon her? Is he only in this for himself and the rest is for entertainment? Who is Jett anyways? One day he was a mugger, then the next day he was my sisters partner. I need to learn more about him before I can trust him with my sister's life again.

"Come on, you're not going to spend all night down there, are you?" I looked back up at Scarlet. By now she had stood up and was holding her hand out to me.

"No, but I'm not sure if I can face Ivory right now." I took her hand and stood up.

"You're going to have to face her eventually. It's better if you talk about it sooner than later. Go back home Evans, I'll see you tomorrow." I knew she was right. I looked in the direction where I came from then back to Scarlet but she had already disappeared. I chuckled and started walking home.

When I got home everything was dark. It seemed that Jett had left and Ivory was in her room. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door lightly. There was no answer so I gently pushed the door open. She was already asleep. She looked so peaceful. I wish she could be like that all the time, but she has to deal with Dominic and now Jett. I don't know how to protect her anymore. It seems like Dominic is after Jett based on what Crescent said, but she won't let me protect her from her own partner. I just have to wait and see what happens, no matter how much it kills me.

**Im really really sorry once again for these being so long.**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! well I own my characters... but thats it!**

_Chapter 5_

Black thats all there was. Am I in a room or what? I look around trying to figure out where I am. Off in the distance I can see a light coming from what looks like a door. I make my way to it, its the only thing here anyways. I get to the door and its already slightly open so I push the door open slightly until the door creaks open. When I look inside there is a round table with an empty chair facing me. I guess it's meant for me. I sit down a turn towards the table. That's when I see a figure directly across from me, whoever it is seems to be shuffling cards.

"Who are you?" I don't know why, but I feel like this person is very important.

"Thats not important right now." The figure leans forward. I can now see that it's a boy. He continues to shuffle the deck.

"Then what is?" I don't know what he is talking about. I need to know what's going on.

"You must play your cards right, or else." He immediately spread out the deck, they were just regular cards but they were all red.

"Why?" Who the hell is this kid? What is going on?

"Just choose." He completely ignored me. I look down at the table in front of me. I reached for the one just to my left, it felt like this card was going to change my life.

"It's just the King of Hearts." There wasn't anything special about it. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do.

"Turn it over." He talked so calm. I didn't know what was going on, so I turned it over. On the back there was three words in bold black letters. Let Madness Control.

"What does this mean?" I looked back up but he was gone. Everything around me changed into glass. It was like I was in a mirror maze, but I wasn't sure how to find my way out.

The mirrors changed and images projected on them. It was Dominic, he was staring at me directly but wouldn't say a word. Then half of the mirrors changed and they became Jett. Why am I seeing both of them? Finally the silence was shattered as Dominic spoke.

"I wasn't looking for you until I found out." His reflection kept staring at me. He was showing no emotion and it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Until you found out what?" I finally had the courage to speak. I had to get answers now before questions with no answers overwhelmed me.

"Jett is the answer to your question." That's when everything went black.

I woke up screaming. It was just a dream, hopefully. I look around to check. It all seems real. I pinch my arm. Yeah I'm awake this is real. What did it all mean though? Thats when Evans ran in as fast as I had ever seen him run.

"What happened?! Are you okay? What's going on!" He was looking around every corner of the room. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Evans, calm down. It was just a bad dream." He was so protective. I giggled to myself.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll go get ready for school then." I could tell he was embarrassed.

I met up with Jett at the front of the academy. Evans really did hurt him badly. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. I felt terrible because I felt like I could have done so much more to protect him. He looked weak. I felt more and more worse about myself the longer I looked at him. He looked down at me.

"Its not your fault." I know it wasn't, but I still felt like I could have done more.

"Let's just not talk about last night. I wanted to tell you about these dreams I'm hav-." I stopped talking mid sentence because I saw him. The card dealer from my dream.

"Ivory, what is it?'

"Its just that-" I look back over to familiar guy. "How long has he been here at the academy?"

"That guy? He's been here as long as I can remember." Why have I never noticed him?"

"Lets just go to class." I quickly grab Jett's arm after a while. I just couldn't take it when the guy looked up at me and made eye contact. Please just be a coincidence.

In class I couldn't focus. Everything that was said all sounded like a blur. I don't feel like trying to figure out what they're all saying. I feel light headed and somehow I make it out of the classroom and walk through the hall. I wasn't really paying attention as to where I was going and ended up running into someone. I looked up to see who it was, and when I saw their face it looked so familiar. Where have I seen them before? Wait, this is the same guy from this morning! The same one from my dream! Who is this kid?!

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I didn't want to look into his eyes so I just stared at my feet.

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't hurt me with a little bump like that. You're gonna just have to try harder next time!" He lifted up my chin and I was forced to look into his red eyes. "That was a joke, you were supposed to laugh." He's acting so casual with a stranger he just met.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted today." I don't want to sound too freaked out or else he'll think I'm insane.

"I could tell. Why don't you meet me today in the courtyard and I'll help you clear your mind." He smirked at me and I let out a small giggle.

"Okay, but I just have one question for you." I just needed to know his name that's all I wanted.

"Do you want to know my name?" How did he know that?

"Yes, actually." I was still a little shaken at the fact he knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"Obsidian. Now you tell me yours." Obsidian. This was the person that haunted my dreams last night.

"I'm Ivory." I flashed a fake smile so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well Ivory, I'll see you after class." He returned a smile but this one was genuine. After that, he walked away, leaving me to replay what had just happened over and over again in my head. I'm still not sure what this guy wants. What is he up to? I want to know what is going on with him. Maybe it wasn't a dream and he could answer my questions. I have to at least try. I turn around making up my mind, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere.

I started to make my way back to class but decided against it. Class was almost over anyways. I need to think about what I'm gonna ask Obsidian. What if it was all just a dream and he knows nothing. Then again what if it wasn't and he has all the answers I need? Ivory you need to get yourself together. I don't have that much time to think about this before I see him again. Dammit! I look around and remember that I'm at the academy. While I'm here nothing can really happen. Anyone can come by and hear. I look around once again. I'm still the only one out right now, thats good. I need to think. I start towards the roof, there I can think in peace even when class gets let out it will still be quiet.

For a while the only thing I did was lay there hoping to have a clear mind and just taking in the time up here to enjoy not having to worry, but thats all I could do. After a little longer I sit up and start to think. Now with a better understanding with what I really want to know. I want to know what the madness has to do with me. Mainly how does it deal with Jett? The more and more I think about it how would Obsidian know that. Should I go get Jett? I'm not really sure what I'm getting myself into but if it gets me some type of answer I'm gonna risk it. I stand up and with confidence I walk to the courtyard.

I take a deep breath and walk to the center of the main courtyard. I look everywhere and I can't seem to find Obsidian. Where is he?! This was his idea! I finally spot him over to the side showing some students a card trick. I wait until he finishes before I approach him.

"Obsidian. Hey." I fake a smile as I sit next to him. I feel so awkward but I need answers. "Hey can you do that trick again. I saw you showing the other kids it and I just wanna see it for myself."

"You're into card tricks? Well I can't deny an audience." He started shuffling the deck and then spread them all out in front of me. "Now choose a card but choose carefully."

"Okay then." I pick up the card slightly to my left and it is the king of hearts. "Now what do I do?"

"Turn it over." I flip the card over and on the back it says 'Ivory' in bold black letters.

"Thats an amazing trick, you should teach me how to do it later." I knew I was just making small talk and avoiding the subject. The only problem was how do I bring it up? We sit in an awkward silence until I finally get enough courage to see if I'm just losing my mind or if there is a real reason this is all happening to me. "Um Obsidian? Do you-" I tried to get the words out but I couldn't. Luckily I was cut off by someone calling my name. It was Jett. I had never been so happy to see him before. "I'm sorry Obsidian but my partner is calling me. I guess I'll talk to you later, bye." Just like that I ran over to Jett and hugged him. The awkwardness was finally over and I had him to thank.

We started to head back home and until we left school grounds I kept looking back at Obsidian. There has to be a reason for all of this. I have a feeling that I'm going to run into Dominic again. I'm not sure where, when, why or even how but I have a feeling its going to happen. What am I going to do? I look up at Jett as we walk then I look straight to my feet. What about Jett? How is he involved in this?

"Ivory!" Not to long after I lost sight of Obsidian and we were still making it down the stairs Scarlet comes running to me.

"Yeah?" I'm not really sure what to think right now. If she's looking for Evans I'm not even sure where he is.

"Ivory. Evans was looking for you. He said that he found a way to see your files. He said that the two of you were trying to figure it out for a while now and he finally figured it out."

"Did he really?!" Oh my gosh if he really did that it would be perfect. The two of us have always wanted to see our files. We heard that some of the teachers would graffiti on some of the files of students and we wanted to see if that was true, and if we were 'victims' of this. It was just a joke but it was an excuse to get people off our backs about wanting to see into our files. We really wanted to know just how much the school knows about us. "Oh my gosh Scarlet this is awesome! Thank you!" I go over to Scarlet and give her a huge hug. I was so beyond excited. I start to walk off and look over my shoulder to tell Jett bye and that I'll see him later with an enormous smile on my face right before I took off running in the direction Scarlet came.

I run as fast as I can. I eventually find Evans in the files room and he looks like he just heard the worst news in his life. I immediately lost the smile on my face and became very worried.

"Evans?" I walk slowly over to his side. "Evans? What is it? What does it say?" I just want to figure this all out. I have never seen Evans this way before.

"Jus- just look at this Ivory." He doesn't look at me he just hands me a file. I look down at it and on the very first page, was a scrap of paper with someone's handwriting. He shows me a random students file and flips it open to the first page. "Do you see this? They have their birth certificate here, and so do they!" He starts to go through random files to prove his point. "Now look back at yours and mine." He hands me his file. "Why don't we have one? But thats not it, read it." I look down at the files and try to read it. I don't understand any of the words on the page.

'Evans, I don't get it what's the big deal about it?" I truthfully don't understand why hes making such a big deal about what this says. Then again I'm not sure exactly as to what its says.

"Ivory." He looks straight into my eyes. "If we don't have a birth certificate, then we weren't born in a hospital or taken to a hospital after we were born."

"Alrighty. Then why did you want me to read this page? Maybe we were just born at home or something."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I have a bad feeling about this. What is he going to tell me know?

"Ivory? This basically is saying we weren't born at all. Do you even remember having a mom or a dad?" I tried hard to remember. But I couldn't recall ever calling someone mom or dad, I've always just had Evans. Was he right? Of course he is it's written right here in front of me in black and white. So what does this mean? If we weren't born then how are we even here?

"Evans, you're not making any sense. How could we not be born?" I was confused. What was he trying to tell me? That my life is a lie?

"Ivory. Its right here." He points to the page in front of me. "Everything is written right there. What it means is that we're-" He tried to get himself together, like it was difficult to get the news across to me. "Ivory we're experiments! We are here because someone decided to create us in a test tube!" I went blank faced. This can't be true, but it is. I just don't want it to be true.

"Do you know who at least?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. Everything I thought I knew about myself, anything either one of us thought we knew was a lie.

"It was Lord Death's son."

"Does it say why?"

"I don't know I could read it from there. The page is ripped and the last word wasn't even fully completely written. All I do know was that Lord Death's son took animal, weapon, and human DNA and attempted to create the perfect human. There were many failed attempts before us but we were the first successful trial."

"Does it say how many attempts were taken before us?" My voice was trembling. How could this be happening?

"There were seven trials before us, we were the eighth trial."

"So in other words we're not even really meant to be here, and that you're not even really my brother?" None of this can be true. It just can't.

"I'm technically still your brother. The same DNA strands were used for both of us, but we were created in separate test tubes. They were trying to create the perfect boy and girl pairing, so thats why they created two of us."

"I guess that makes sense." I look to my feet still in shock that this is real. That this is actually happening to us. "So what do we do now? What are we going to do?"

"I guess we have to tell Jett and Scarlet, but we're only telling them because they are our partners. We aren't going to tell anyone else, not until we get all of this cleared up."

"Got it." I nod my head. "I don't think I want anyone else to know." I laugh a bit trying to cheer myself up a bit. "How are we gonna tell them?" I try to be serious enough to the point Evans understands but I'm also trying to keep myself from crying. "Is there anything else in those files that we need to know?"

"I don't think that we can avoid the subject, we just have to tell them straight up. The files also tell us whose DNA was used. Do you want to know who our biological parents are?"

"I guess so. It'll give me at least some idea that I have parents." I could let go of the act that what we thought was just a joke is real. Evans and I are experiments! I can't get that out of my head no matter how hard I try. "Do you think its the best thing to know?" Whatever it was going through my head I could figure out just how I wanted to feel about all of this. Should we know? I mean like it'll be good to have someone to talk to, but should we?

"We've come this far. I guess, if we want to know the one thing that makes our lives seem normal."

"You're right. Well then lets find out who our parents are." I fake a smile.

"Well the DNA used was from former students of the academy. It seemed to be a girl named Tsubaki who could transform into multiple forms and Death the Kid himself. We're related to Lord Death."

"Should we tell Lord Death that we know?"  
>"Ivory I think that if you want to talk to Lord Death about this then we might want to tell Jett and Scarlet about it first."<br>"Right." I look at the time. "We should tell them now."  
>"NOW? Are you insane?"<p>

"Evans its not too late to tell them if we wait we're gonna act different, they figure something is wrong and one way or another they'll find out. I'm not sure about you but I want to talk to Lord Death about it and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to talk to our father."

"I guess you're right. Let's go find them." We both made sure the file room looked like we had never been there. That's when we both went outside, ready to face our partners.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE 2015! Is anyone else gonna have a hard time tomorrow when writing the date? I will. well Im sorry that I only got to post one chap today and I probably wont be able to post for awhile because I dont want to run out of chapters to post Im working on finishing chapter 11 rn but I will try to keep this updated every now and then so the wait for the next chapter shoudnt be to long maybe only a few days.**

**Please dont forget to R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for my characters.**

_**chapter 6:**_

**Ivory and I ran as fast as we could to see if Scarlet and Jett were still at the entrance. God, I hoped they were still there. If they weren't then we would spend all day looking for them and then we couldn't see Lord Death. Shit! Why can't my legs move faster?! Ivory stops running to take a breath. I look back and see her. I stop running and take a breathing break as well. Damn, they'll sure as hell won't be there if we keep moving at this rate. **

**"****Ivory, no more breaks. We will never catch them if we keep moving at this pace." We need to move fast with no breaks. "C'mon its not too far, we just have to power through." She nods and we start running again. **

**We finally reach the entrance to the school. Luckily, Scarlet and Jett are both there talking to each other. Scarlet notices us first and runs over. She knows that we found something out and she definitely wants to know. She reaches us in moments and Jett trails a few steps behind her.**

**"****So? What did you find out!" She is way too enthusiastic for the news we are about to give.**

**"****Well," Ivory is trying to be strong and tell them herself, but she's struggling. I need to help her.**

**"****We read our files and we didn't have a birth certificate. It was strange so we looked farther through the file and we found out that we were lab experiments. We exist because of test tubes." I manage to get that out. Ivory can't even look at Jett. Scarlet's excitement immediately changes to worry and I can't look at her any longer. There is a long uncomfortable silence and it's slowly suffocating me. The next thing I know is that she's hugging me. This surprised me, the last time she hugged me like this was when I saved her. **

**"****I'm so sorry." Scarlet whispered it into my ear because I was the only one who was meant to hear it. I hug her harder.**

**"****Why are you sorry, this wasn't your fault." I whisper back because this is a conversation only meant for us.**

**"****I'm your partner and I have no idea how to help. I feel terrible because there isn't anything I can do." She sounds like she is on the verge of tears.**

**"****You're here, thats help enough." I knew this would happen. Scarlet was always blaming herself for my troubles and now she was blaming herself for this, even though she wasn't alive when this happened. **

**Eventually Scarlet let go of me and Jett let go of Ivory. Everything in our lives had shifted and we had dragged everyone into it. Ivory and I knew that we needed to go talk to Lord Death, in person, now. We said our goodbyes to Jett and Scarlet and ran towards the Death Room.**

**"****Are you okay?" I knew that telling Jett would hurt Ivory and I had to make sure she was okay before we spoke to Lord Death. **

**"****I've been better, but I can do this. I have to do this." I'm glad she feels the same way as I do. I push the doors open and we both step inside. When we walk in Lord Death is facing into his mirror. I felt as though Ivory wouldn't say anything even though she wanted to talk to him in the first place. So knowing this all the talking was up to me even though I felt awkward talking to him about it.**

**"****Um... uh Lord Death? Can we speak to you really quick its kinda important, and I'm sorry for coming to you so late but we have to talk to you." I finally get the courage to speak.**

**"****Don't worry about it. What can I help you with?" He doesn't turn around to us and he talks so seriously.**

**"****Well, sir we were just wondering if you can give us some information about us." I try to get right to the point.**

**"****What do you need to know about?"**

**"****Um... well we were hoping you could tell us about the experiment that was conducted to make us."**

**"****Oh, that experiment. What would you like to know?" At this point Lord Death had turned to face us. **

**"****Well we found out that it was your son conducting the experiment so we were hoping we might be able to talk to him." I was so nervous to see how Lord Death would react. That's when he removed his mask. He had black hair with three white stripes on the right side.**

**"****Well I am Lord Death's son so what would you like to know?" I was shocked. This was my biological father, standing right in front of me.**

**"****Oh, well um-" I tried to talk but before I knew it Ivory ran from my side over to him and she hugged him. I could tell both of us were shocked that she was hugging him. He looked down at her in shock then hugged her back. This made me feel a little comfort but I didn't know what to do now that I know that my father was standing right there in front of me.**

**"****Its really you!" I could hear Ivory speak to him. It was the first few words she has said since we found out the truth about ourselves. She sounded so happy to see him. It had always just been her and I but now we had a father. **

**"You are both probably curious as to why I created you." I barely heard what he said, I was still in complete shock. All I could do was nod my head. "Alright then, I created the two of you to try and achieve human perfection. We also created you to try and make a weapon like never before, one that could also transform into something besides a weapon. We tried multiple times but something always went wrong. That's when we had an idea to use animal DNA along with human DNA. The woman whose DNA was infused with mine could also transform into multiple weapons but she couldn't transform into anything else. At first we weren't too sure if it would work but sure enough it did because here you two are standing here in front of me. And just look at you two you've come so far. But you still aren't perfect, you still are not SYMMETRICAL!" That last bit really set the whole mood off. Ivory let go of him and backed away slowly. **

**"****Um, er well um we're just gonna let ourselves out. It was nice talking to you bye." I tried to reach for Ivory but she was still too far away. I just start to back away on my own. What is with this guy, I know hes my dad and all but, WHAT?! "Ivory, lets go." When I looked back he was on the ground crying. What is this guys problem?!**

**"****I've created asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live anymore!" **

**"****Dude, that's a little insulting so I'm gonna leave now." Ivory was finally close enough so I grabbed her and left while he was still on the ground.**

**I knew I had to get out of there. Ivory was in shock just as much as I was. I didn't need to deal with anything right now. I just need to get home and clear my head. I can't think straight right now. I turned the corner and the worst people possible to talk to right now were right there. Crescent and Grey.**

** "****Hey Evans! Hey Ivory!" Grey was shouting all the way from across the hall. I don't need this right now! They began to run towards us, great.**

** "****What is it?! Can't you see we're busy!" I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just need to focus on getting home and I have no idea how to shut them up.**

** "****We just wanted to know why you guys were coming from Lord Death's room so late?" **

** "****BECAUSE WE FOUND OUT WE WERE LAB EXPERIMENTS, OKAY?!" I was furious now. This isn't going to happen right now and I know that will keep them quiet.**

**They were both in shock and I took the opportunity. I ran the other direction towards our house. I can deal with the consequences of that later. I just need to get home and make sure Ivory was alright. I was still grasping her wrist and practically dragging her home. I just knew that once we got there we could talk in private. Thats all I needed. To talk to her. Finally we reached our house. If I had to deal with one more person I might just go insane. I pushed the door open and found Jett and Scarlet sitting in the living room. **

** "****What are you two doing here?" I don't want to put up with anyone right now. Can't I have a moment of peace?! Scarlet and Jett both stood up and made their way over to us. Just fantastic.**

** "****I wanted to make sure you were okay." She wouldn't look at me. I wonder if she still thinks this is all her fault. That wasn't the point I was frustrated and I didn't want to talk or deal with anyone.**

** "****We're FINE okay?! I just want to think ALONE." I think I said it a little too forcefully but it got the point across. Scarlet wouldn't look at me and I could tell she felt guilty.**

** "****What's your problem?" Jett looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't need this stress right now!**

** "****Well I'm sorry that I just found out I was a LAB EXPERIMENT and I want to be ALONE!" I can't think straight. What am I doing? These people need to get out before I explode.**

** "****Hey man, that's no reason to be rude. I feel bad for you guys but you need to think about other people. Scarlet felt bad about this whole situation already, no need to make her feel worse about it." **

** "****She's MY partner, not yours. I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!" I was hysterical at this point. I know I was wrong but I couldn't stop.**

** "****Yes she's YOUR partner but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like she's a possession." I could hear her shaking. I knew she was crying and I felt terrible but I couldn't stop. I had to put this prick in his place!**

** "****I THINK YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH PRETTY BOY!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew this was a mistake but I was so angry and Jett was the perfect target to let it out on.**

** "****What did you call me?!" Jett was getting defensive. Scarlet was still staring at the floor, refusing to let anyone see her like this. Ivory was still in shock from what happened in Lord Death's room. I was more than ready to kill this bastard. **

** "****YOU HEARD ME!" I got into his personal space. I wanted to fight him right now and no one was going to stop me. **

**The first hit was straight to my jaw. He used a lot of power in that one hit and I stumbled back. I was now furious. My whole world consisted of anger. I charged back at him and kicked him right in the stomach. Ivory still hadn't come to her senses. She was sitting against a wall a good distance away from us. Scarlet, however, became alert as soon as my foot connected with his torso. Now Jett was fuming. He immediately sprung into action and kicked my leg out from under me. I hit the floor hard. Ivory had finally snapped to her senses but she wasn't as Scarlet was. I was blinded by rage. I had to knock him out, now. I slapped the person in front of me across the face. It was so loud that the entire atmosphere around us shifted. Ivory stopped dead in her tracks and I finally came back to my senses. Jett was staring right back at me, wide-eyed. Wait, what's going on? If I didn't hit Jett then who was it?**

**I looked down and saw a tangle of red hair. She was knocked unconscious. I couldn't move. What happened? That was intended for Jett. She must have moved in front of him and took the impact of the slap. My world began to spin. I had just hit Scarlet. How could I do this? She trusted me with her life and this is how I repay her?! I looked over to Ivory who was unable to move. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hands covered her mouth. Jett was still staring at me. What have I done? I sunk to my knees. Why would I let the anger take over?! Why couldn't have I just controlled myself. I finally looked back at Scarlet. Her hair covered her face so you couldn't see the red mark across her cheek. I couldn't see it but I knew it was there. I gently pushed the hair away from her face and felt a pain in my chest. A red handprint was on her left cheek. Her eyes were closed. Both cheeks were streaked with tear stains. She sacrificed herself because she knew that Ivory would never forgive me if I hurt Jett this bad.**

**"****Oh god." I finally managed to get that out. What she didn't realize is that I might never forgive myself. Eventually the red mark would fade but tonight would forever be etched into my mind no matter how hard I tried to forget. **

**Jett finally went over to Ivory to try and calm her down. I knew she would always hate me for this. I felt my eyes begin to sting. What have I done?! I knew I was at a vulnerable state but I didn't care. I just held her head in my lap and prayed she would forgive me and trust me again. Dammit! Why do I have to screw up my life? I might lose everyone who I ever trusted and cared about. **

**"****You monster!" Ivory's words were slurred from her tears. She fell to the ground and began sobbing. I knew that I was one and I began to cry myself. I tried so hard and in the end I was just a monster to everyone. **

**I stared at her face. I wish she was just sleeping. I want it to be like that but I know it's not the truth. She can't stay like this all night. I have to help her. It's the best way for her to ever think of forgiving me. I pick her up and carry her to the couch. I lay her down and cover her up with a nearby blanket. I have to make sure she's safe. I don't know how life would have turned out without her and I need her to be okay. I don't know what I'll do without her. **

**That's when I heard another thump. I quickly look back over to Ivory. She's passed out. Her cheeks are still streaked with her tears but she isn't moving and I just don't know what to do anymore.**

**Im so so soooooo sorry for not posting for so long I have school again and Im also on the color guard team (hopefully you know what Im talking about becuase Im NOT with the ROTC) so yeah Im trying to write more I just dont have as much time. But tonight I will have up two chaps just for you guys :) enjoy 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Chapter 7_

I'm supposed to be in bed right now but I can't see myself sleeping tonight. Not after what happened. I just can't find a way to ease my mind from it all. I stand in the doorway into the living room. I don't make any sounds at all. I feel awful. I shouldn't have said anything to him, he feels horrible already. We've both been through alot today. But I will say that he got it worse then me this time. He always does. All I can do is stare at her. Why didn't I try to step in sooner? That should be me on the couch, not her. What was keeping me from moving? I feel slightly tired, and a little lightheaded. I look back to Evans still by Scarlet's side, he hasn't moved since he placed her there, and everything goes black. I can feel my body fall and slam into the ground. I open my eyes and I slide against the wall everything seems to be moving in slow motion and I slowly drift off.

The next day I wake up and look around. The sun wasn't up just yet. What am I doing? Am I on the ground? Did I fall asleep here? I sit up. I guess I did. I lean my head back against the wall. In the corner of my eye I can see Evans. He's laying flat on the ground in front of the couch. Just looking at him makes me remember what happened last night. The thoughts just run through my head. I close my eyes and bury my head into my hands. Why didn't I step forward and stop it from happening? I asked this to myself in my head and just like that I remembered why. Or at least I'm sure its only a memory this time.

The room was foggy. I couldn't see a thing. I'm not sure I can move, I didn't even try to. The fog circled me yet there was no wind. Where was this coming from? This place it feels like I've been here before. I'm not scared of what is going to happen to me here. I take a step forward and the fog moves. In front of me there is a path. Where does this go? Where will it lead me to? I walk forward. I soon hear screams and crying. I turn sharply around and sure enough was this little girl. She was maybe five at most. She had beautiful long white pigtails. I walked over to her and when I got to her side she was gone. What is this? I look around. Is this the madness? I need to get out of here I can't stay here. I run down the path I don't look back and I don't stop to listen to any of the sounds I hear around me. Their all voices. Nothing they say is clear. I keep running until I trip and fall. I look up from the ground and in front of me is a mirror. I pull myself up and look into the mirror. What I see is that my nose is bleeding and so is my mouth. It was just from my fall. Now get up Ivory and get it together. I have to keep going it'll all be gone soon.

In the distance I can hear someone calling my name. I keep running the voice keeps calling for me and it doesn't seem to me that I'm getting any further away from it. This can't be happening to me. I can't keep running my legs are too weak to keep going. I just want it to stop. I fall to the ground with tears pouring down my face. Please just go away. Please just go! I try so hard to speak but none of the words would come out. The voice gets closer and closer to me. I can't take this anymore!

"You monster!" I finally speak out loud. Its all over now I'm back home. Yeah I'm finally home. I fall to the ground. The tears form before they're real. It actually happened. All of it actually happened. I could take it anymore. I just layed there and cried.

My eyes flew open. I didn't want to remember anymore of last night. It was just unbearable. I looked back over to Scarlet and Evans. Scarlet was awake. I quickly stood up and noticed she was looking at my brother. He was probably crying last night and the evidence was still on his cheeks. Even after what happened, she was still worried about him. I started to walk over to her.

"Hey Scarlet, how are you?" I hope shes okay. I would hate for anything worse to happen to her.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little sore." She tried to stand up but she stumbled. I immediately reacted and stepped in front of her. Just in case she might have fallen. She giggled which confused me. "I'm okay Ivory don't worry about me." That's when she bent down and shook my brother awake. His eyes immediately flashed open and before I knew it he was on his feet. I guess he hadn't meant to fall asleep last night.

"What happened?! Ivory, is Scarlet okay?" I started to laugh. He still didn't notice she was standing right in front of him.

"Um, hi Evans." Scarlet looked back down at her feet. I stopped laughing because everything became awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh, hi Scarlet." I knew he still felt bad. I began to feel the tension between them and I couldn't stand it.

"Would you two just hug and make up already?!" I shoved Evans towards her. I knew this was the only way to help things get normal again.

"I-I'm so sorry Scarlet! I never meant to hurt you and I was just so angry. Please, if you could find it in your heart, please forgive me." Evans took the hint and grabbed Scarlet. She was a little surprised but she knew this was the best way for my brother to apologize. She released him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Evans, it's okay. I chose to step in front of Jett and take the blow. I knew hitting me would be the better outcome than what would've happened if you hit Jett. I'm fine, really." That's when she smiled the most sincere smile I've ever seen. I'm glad my brother chose a good partner.

I left the house and went to find Jett. He was still probably shook up about last night and I needed to talk to him. I guess the school would be the best place to find him. I ran as fast as I could to the academy and found Jett in the courtyard by himself. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Jett. Are you okay?" I released him and looked into his eyes. I could tell he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hey Ivory, and yea I'm just a little shook up." He looked away from me, I could tell he was lying.

"Jett?" I need him to tell me the truth. I don't care if its not what I want to hear I need to hear it. I look away from him. "Jett I know when you're lying to me. So please tell me the truth this time. I need to know what the truth is, no matter how much it might hurt me to hear it. So please." When I was done talking I felt dumb. That was a bit too sentimental for me. He didn't say anything but he let out a deep sigh. He knew I was right, but I could tell that he wasnt ready to tell me. I'm sure I know the answer though.

I wasn't quite sure about what happened last night. Everyone is acting strange and no one wants to talk about it. I barely remember anything that happened, but I know that Jett was beat up by Evans and Scarlet stepped in the way of the last hit. I never though Evans could have that much power in one hit before. I'm sure he didn't either.

The rest of the day drags on like normal. Jett and I barely pass by Evans and Scarlet, so most of the tension vanishes. Still Jett stayed silent the whole day. I want to blame Evans on this one but I'm sure I already did without knowing it. While I was waiting for Jett after class I saw Evans and when he looked at me it looked like he felt sorry. Was it meant for me? Did I do something? He honestly looked like he couldn't get last night out of his head. Evans has changed so much in one night. He looks so much older. I look away from him I don't want to think about it. I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall behind me. Looking up at the sky and just listening to the wind made everything feel slightly normal again.

I want to say I fell asleep but where I ended up would tell me differently. The wind started to pick up. A huge storm was coming our way. Feeling the leaves fly across my face off the near by trees and the rustling of the wind, my eyes shoot open. I stood up and looked around. I began to move into the wind and it starts to get harder to move. I stop and try to look around me. Its so hard to see what's out there or whose out there. Where'd this storm even come from? Where did Evans go? If I can find him we can get out of this together. I keep searching as hard as I can. I just have to find him. I finally bump into someone. A wave of relief floods over me, but it is quickly replaced by panic. When I looked up, the person I found was Dominic.

"Well hello Ivory. I've missed you." No no no! Why did this have to happen now? I don't need this right now! I have to find Evans.

"Umm hi Dominic. Why are you here?" I have to know no matter how uncomfortable it may be. He may be the only one who can answer my question.

"Well I'm actually here for two reasons, my sweet Ivory." He ran his hand across my face. I shivered, this feeling was all too familiar. He was giving me that sickly sweet grin that he was wearing when I first met him.

"And what are those reasons?"

"Why one is to see you my sweet." He leaned in and whispered it into my ear. I couldn't stop shivering but I wouldn't stop it. This was just how it worked with us.

"Why come find me now? I haven't seen you in a year." I don't think he was telling the truth. There must be some other reason because he hasn't even spoken to me in a year. I had missed him and he knew that it would hurt to see him again. I just had to stay strong and keep him on topic. He had a way with sweet talking me into things I didn't even want to talk about.

"Because I missed you, my beautiful Ivory. You have become such a beautiful young woman since I last saw you." I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. I wished everything he was saying was true. I wanted to hear this for over a year.

"Really?" I knew it wasn't the truth but I kept myself from seeing that. I may never get to speak to him again. I wanted every word I heard to be the truth.

"Of course Ivory. Why would I ever lie to you?" He was so convincing and I knew he would convince me if I didn't stop him. Focus Ivory! You need to find out the other reason he's here.

"Because you've done it before." I needed to focus. If I caught him off guard he would tell me everything.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well maybe because you told me you were going to be gone for three days and then I didn't see you until a year later." I've almost got him. I just have to get him focused on the other reason, otherwise he'll sweet talk me into getting off task.

"Well I promise I'll never lie to you again. Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth." He looked so serious when he said that. I had a thousand questions I wanted to ask him but I needed to see what his other reason was. I had to see because it might answer my other questions.

"What was the second reason you were here?"

"What?" The storm going on around us seemed to calm down. I could see his face clearer and he seemed very hesitant to answer the question.

"I asked what was the second reason. You told me that you had two reasons and that I could ask you anything. That's what I chose, why else are you here?" He began to look nervous. Was his second reason so bad? Why couldn't he just tell me?!

"Well… um, you see, you know I'm older than you right?" Was he serious?! Of course I knew he was older, he didn't exactly look like a 16 year old.

"Um, yes Dominic. I know you're older than me."

"Well you see about 17 years ago, I met this girl and she and I had a fling over the summer. Anyways, about a month later she told me she was pregnant." I felt my mouth drop open. He had a kid?! How could he NOT tell me this?!

"Wait, you have a kid?! Why didn't you tell me this when I first met you?!" I don't know why he wouldn't tell me this. This is something I should've known from day 1!

"I just never got around to it, but that's not all." He was shifting his weight and avoiding my stare.

"What else is there?!" I was angry now. How could he have hidden this from me?!

"Well after she told me I freaked. I left her and never came back. I've regretted that decision forever but when I tried to find her it was like she disappeared. I was desperate for information. I spent years trying to track her and my child, but I could never come up with anything." I don't how he did it but I felt sorry for him. I guess I'm just too nice.

"I'm sorry Dominic. You shouldn't have to deal with that." I looked down at my feet. I would hate for Evans or Jett to have to go through that.

"One day I found out that I had a son who was attending this very academy. I was ecstatic! I finally had found something. I immediately went here and that's when I met you."

"Wait, one of my classmates is your son? Do you know who?" I needed to know. I may be friends with them. Oh god, what if it's Crescent or Titan?!

"Well, after I met you I noticed you were with someone. I couldn't shake this feeling about him so I found out as much as I could about him. Eventually I talked to your headmaster about him and they ran a blood test. Sure enough, I was his father. That's when they told me what his name was." A million thoughts were racing through my head. He met him when he was with me. Who was with me that day? I was with Scarlet, Evans, Crescent, Titan but who could it be? I can't think straight anymore. "That's why I left. I didn't want you to find out. I thought it would be for the best, but I was wrong. I missed you, Ivory. So much."

"I missed you too." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I really did miss him. I was so relieved that he had a legitimate reason for leaving. It made me feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"You know what else I missed my sweet." He looked at me and my heart melted. I couldn't even think anymore. The storm seemed to have stopped completely.

"What?"

"This." Thats when he pressed his lips to mine and my world evaporated. I missed this. He was my everything, but when he left it crushed me. Now I knew it was for a good reason. He was trying to protect me. Dominic, I missed this too.

Eventually, the kiss ended. I wanted it to be longer but I knew it had to end at some point. It seemed the storm had gone away. I looked back at Dominic and smiled. I haven't felt happier. That's when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I became alert and looked to my left. Someone was headed this way. My eyes got wide. Oh no, this isn't good.

Evans was headed straight toward us.

**I am so so soooo sorry I promised two chapters but I only posted one this was the next one that was supposed to up with six but my computer shut off on me and I haven't been able to get it to start back up till now. But my co-writer and I are working on more chapters today so hopefully i can have more up soon. Thank you for being so patient with me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont have copyrights so I own nothing.**

_Chapter 8_

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING?! Dominic is the one who's hurt her the most and now she's just gonna forgive him?! He must've done something to her. I know Ivory wouldn't forgive him if she was in her right mind. I have to get to her. Now. I have to run faster, I need to get to her before she does something she regrets. Fuck! Legs you need to move faster! I run until my legs feel like they are on fire. I felt myself losing control. I just became angrier with every step I took. I was gonna beat Dominic's ass when I got there. I finally reached Ivory and I shoved her out of the way.

"Get away from that monster! What is going through you're fucking head?!" I focus my attention back on Dominic. I'm ready to beat the shit out of him. "You're a coward, using the storm to cover up your actions!"

"Look I'm not here for trouble I'm just here to-" I stare him down as he speaks. But Ivory speaks up for herself.

"Evans this was my choice!" WHAT? I don't know what she's thinking any more at this point. I can't speak. "Fighting with him will do nothing right now. If you're angry be mad at me and let him go!" I look at her and then to Dominic. Even he was surprised at what she was saying.

"Why Ivory? After all he's done, why?" I didn't know what to think. She was so heartbroken when he left and then she just forgave him like that?

"Evans just please. We'll talk about it later but right now just please-" She stopped talking just like that. I looked at her and her eyes were wide. Dominic was gone. I knew he was trouble and I knew this would happen.

"Ivory." I looked at her expecting her to cry, but she was smiling. Now I'm confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Just because everything makes sense now." She seemed so calm and collected.

"What? How?" I had no clue what she was talking about. How could it all make sense because of one kiss?!

"Well I know why he left before and why he left now." She let a giggle out. Why he left? He had a reason? That's a surprise.

"Why did he leave?" I was curious to see what bullshit he spouted to get Ivory back.

"He left because of family and thats why hes back to." His family? Why would his family be at the academy? Was he related to one of the teachers? It just didn't make any sense.

"His family? Ivory, what family does he have here at the academy?" She still didn't look too shocked like I thought she would have. Does she already know the answer? What kinda of made up bullshit did he tell her this time to make her believe this. What family could he have here? Mostly why would they want him to come back to them? Like this guy is an adult and a fucking jackass who in hell would want to say that he is apart of their family, and why would they want to have him come back? Nothing about this is clear to me.

"One of the students. One of our classmates." Thats all she says.

"Huh?" She caught me off guard. "Ivory what do you-?" I couldn't keep talking. She was just standing there not scared or upset but she was smiling. She looked up and looked at the academy building.

"Come on. Lets get home." She turned away from the academy and started walking. Ivory has never made any sense to me even though I was the only one with her as we grew up.

Ivory didn't look back to me and she didn't stop walking either. Whatever it is going on I'm not sure I'll ever figure it out. That or I don't want to know. This world just seems to be turning upside down. First I find out that Ivory and I are test tube kids and who our father is, and hes a complete freak with major OCD and now to find out that Dominic came back here for family! Too much has happened these past few weeks.

I know that my thinking is off about everything and for sure bias. I need to talk to Scarlet about it I don't want to be all in Ivory's business but I'm her brother and Ivory sure as hell won't talk to me about it. Let me just focus on finding Scarlet. She'll help me figure it out. I started running towards the school, god I hope shes there. If I keep all of this in my head much longer I might go insane.

I reached the school courtyard in no time. Now where is she? Fuck! Come on Evans you have to find her. Just look harder. I searched everywhere and still no sign of her. I've been looking for at least half an hour. I'm so done with this I'm heading back. I head out of the courtyard and stop dead in my tracks when someone calls for me.

"Evans?" I turn around and see Scarlet standing on the front steps. WHERE HAS SHE BEEN!? "What are you doing?"

"What? I've been looking for you. Where have you been!?" I'm so done like what? Ive wasted all that time.

"I've been here the whole time, and might I say that walking circles around the same spot doesn't really count as looking. But it was quite entertaining." I couldn't believe this. She even started to laugh at me. I mean like who looks behind them!? Thats just stupid. Whatever I'm done shes here, she's been here the whole time, but I still need to talk to her.

"Whatever, I still need to talk to you!" Maybe its about her being behind me! Gosh this chick. I make my way to the front stairs.

"Okay?" I could tell that she was a bit concerned. "So what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about Ivory."  
>"Evans, really!? You're gonna come to me to talk about your sister!?"<p>

"Scarlet listen please!" I need to talk to her I can't go to Ivory about this I need someone elses thoughts on this whole thing. "Scarlet please listen to me, its not really about her its about someone who was once apart of her life. Anyway the thing is he found his way back here."

"Evans?" I'm not sure how she took that but it seemed as though she felt sorry for me. Like how is this me issue?

"Gosh just tell me what you think I should do."

"What do you mean? What you should do about what Evans?"  
>"You remember Dominic right?"<br>"Yeah, I do. What is it about him now?" She was not happy with me right now I just knew it.  
>"Its just that hes back."<br>"Evans, if this is about him hurting Ivory I'm sure she can handle herself. You can't always protect her."  
>"Scarlet its not about that right now!" Scarlet looked shocked. Was this really all that surprising? I paused for a bit just watching her eyes get really wide and trying to think of the right words to say next. I guess in a way I surprised myself. "Scarlet this time Ivory is certain that hes back for his family, his kid."<br>"Evans. I don't know everyones parents I barely even know Dominic. But I know someone who might." This gave me hope and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? You do? Who?"

"Well you're dad, Lord Death. I'm sure he knows all about that stuff." She was right he

had information on every student who was currently enrolled and all those from the past. I have to go see him. I run up the stairs and get to the door.

"Thank you Scarlet." With that I opened the door and headed towards my father's office. After walking for quite some time I was almost to his office when I was stopped by some kid.

"Hey are you headed over to see Lord Death?" How in the hell did he know?

"Yeah I am."

"Well then let me just tell you this. The information you're about to receive will not please you." Then he walked off.

"Hey wait! What's your name kid?" He didn't turn around and he didn't stop walking.

"Its Obsidian. Oh and you might want this after you talk to him." He holds up his hand and in it was a card, he let it go and it came flying through the air to me as he kept walking down the hall. It didn't make it that far before hitting the ground. That kid Obsidian creeped me out but I still walked over to the card and picked it up and without looking at it I just placed it in my pocket. I couldn't focus on that right now. I picked up the pace and started running towards Lord Death's office. Hopefully he wouldn't go off on some crazy OCD rant before I got the answers I was looking for.

I reached the doors to his office in no time flat. I needed to calm down. Thoughts kept whizzing in and out of my head and that card that creepy kid Obsidian gave me seemed to give off a bad vibe. I just shook it off and took a deep breath. I threw open the doors and confidently walked in.

"I need some answers, old man." I tried to sound as confident as possible. Hopefully it would keep him on subject.

"Oh hello Evans." He gave me the goofiest grin he could manage. I don't understand this guy at all.

"Hi. Now about those answers, who is Dominic's son?" I felt like I needed to get this answer as fast as possible. It seemed like this one answer would stop the questions buzzing in my head.

"Dominic? Oh I remember him! We were in the same class but then he disappeared out of the blue. I wonder how he's doing."

"Dammit, stop going off subject! Now I know you know who Dominic's son is, just give me his name. That's all I need." I was getting too angry. I needed to keep calm around him, otherwise I might never get the answer out of him.

"His son? Ah, I remember why he left now. It's quite interesting how Jett goes to this school as well. He is so similar to his father." My eyes widened. Did he just say Jett?! My head started spinning.

"Do you mean Ivory's partner?! That Jett?!" I started to get mad. I knew I couldn't trust him! He had the blood of that asshole running through his veins.

"Why of course! There aren't any other Jett's at this school." I needed to get out of here. Lord Death started to go off on an OCD rant and I just left. I was furious.

Before I knew it I was in the courtyard. I stop right before making it to the stairs to town. What is going to happen now? The more I think about how Jett is Dominic's son the more furious I get. I don't move but I ball up my hands into a fist and my grip gets stronger, I start to lose all feeling in my hand but right now my anger is the only thing on my mind. I try to take a step forward about to dash into town but I hear footsteps behind me. Without any hesitation I swing my fist around. Frozen after the punch I look at my hand. What did I hit? A binder?

"You should really be more careful Evans." Scarlet? What was she doing here? She drops her binder down and she looks off into town. I let myself fall to the ground to sit down. I don't look up to her or into the town instead I keep my head down. I can't let myself forget who Jett really is. "Evans?" Scarlet sits down next to me. "What did your dad say?"

"IT'S FUCKING JETT!" I have never been this mad. All this time I've trusted Jett with my sister. In the end it seems like I can't ever protect her!

"What?" She was obviously confused. I wanted to have a calm conversation with her but I couldn't. I didn't feel like I was in control of my temper anymore.

"DID I STUTTER, GODDAMMIT?! JETT IS THAT ASSHOLE'S SON!" What was I doing? I was letting out all of my anger on her. I didn't want to yell but at the same time I felt like that's all I could do.

"Oh my god. Evans, I'm so sorry." She looked down. Dammit, I made her sad again. I needed to calm down or get out of here. I needed to get back in control. I take a deep breath. Calm down Evans.

"No, I'm sorry Scarlet. I need to work on my temper. I just threw that on you without thinking twice about it." She raised her head. I smiled and I felt calmer.

"Are you okay with this? I mean Jett is Ivory's partner, and I know how you feel about Dominic." She avoided eye contact. I felt my anger ignite again, but I could control it.

"I'm not the least bit okay with it, but I have to deal with it. Thanks for the help Scarlet." I stood up. That's when I remembered the card Obsidian gave me. I quickly took it out of my pocket. It was the two of hearts. That's strange. Then I noticed a little note in the corner. It read 'I think you should find Jett now.' I started to get worried. Why the hell do I need to find Jett?!

"What is it Evans?" I guess she could read my face, but I didn't have time to explain.

"Nothing. Um, I gotta go, bye Scarlet." Thats when I started running towards Jett's house. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Now.

**So today is my little little sister's birthday! She's 15 today! And so for this happy day Ive decided to give you guys a treat.. another chapter! So today Im going to post chapter 9 and 10 as well :) I hope you guys engoy them becuase I just have to write the last chapter! So in total this story will be 13 chapters! Wow Im so close to eing done, but thank you guys for sticking with me. If you have ideas for other storys you want me to write let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I OWN ZILCH OF THIS!**

_Chapter 9_

At home I laid on the couch just thinking. I was happy for him but I wanted to know who his son is. I wonder if they know that he's their father and that hes back for them. Dominic said that his son was one of my classmates. Who could it be? I sat there thinking over and over on who since I got home from school. After a while my head started to hurt from overthinking the whole thing and I wasn't going anywhere with figuring it out. So I head over to my room and sit in front of my vanity. My mirror is covered in pictures of my friends and just about everyone and anyone apart of my life.

After everything that happened today I looked at all the pictures I had of Dominic. I took one down to look at it closer and as I sat back down another picture fell off. That startled me. I walked over to the picture, and the glass on the front was broken. I carefully picked up the photo and brushed off the glass shards still on the picture. It was of Jett and I. I smiled, this photo was the most recent one of us. That's when I noticed something. The look in Jett's eyes, the way his smile was tilted slightly to the right, and how he stood with such confidence. I ran back to my bed and grabbed the photo of Dominic. I put them right next to each other. Those habits were exactly the same. Was it Jett? No, no it couldn't be. He was raised on the streets. There wasn't ever a mention of a mom or dad. I pushed the thought aside and determined that the habits were just a coincidence.

I swept up the broken glass and laid back down on my bed. Now I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Jett. I needed to see him. I threw on my shoes and walked out the door. This would be the perfect time to clear my head before I saw him. My head began to buzz with questions. Who was the girl Dominic left? Why did he come back to the academy if he could've seen his son while he was here last? Where is Dominic's son right now? Before I knew it, it started to pour and I forgot to grab my umbrella. I picked up the pace, trying to get to Jett's house as fast as possible. I was starting to shiver. It was a heavy rain shower and I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

"Ivory?!" I heard my name being shouted but I couldn't see from where. The voice sounded familiar.

"Who's there?!" I saw a figure appear to my right. I whipped around and froze. A hand touched my shoulder and I felt like I couldn't move.

"Relax it's me. Jett." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. "What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer. C'mon, lets go inside." I smiled as he led me inside. He lead me to his living room and he walked over to the closet to grab a blanket. "Here you go and if you wanna take off your wet clothes theres a bathroom down the hall I should have a t-shirt in there if you want to wear it."

I never felt the way I felt at that time ever and all I could do was nod and make my way to the bathroom. It was probably best to take off my dripping wet clothes so that I didn't get sick and so that they would dry. I looked around the bathroom and sure enough there was an Old Grease t-shirt. It was one of Jett's favorite bands. I took the shirt and put it on then wrapped the blanket around me and walked back to the living room with my clothes in my hand.

In the livingroom Jett was sitting on the ground in front of his fireplace with an open fire. He looked so peaceful and I knew that I could just stand there looking at him forever. When I walked in it seemed as though he heard me walk in because he stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey, here let me take those. They'll dry faster by the fire." He took my clothes and placed them by the fire. I made my way in front of the fire and sat down. The feeling of the warm flames felt so good. My hair was still dripping wet so every now and then I would feel the cold water drip from my hair onto my face. I felt so at ease I closed my eyes. Jett then sat behind me and before I knew it I leaned back onto his chest. I felt safe at that time , safe and tired. It had been a long day but I knew I couldn't go home, I didn't want to go home. There was no point in going back now. I laid right there on his chest and opened my eyes. He was so focused on the fire and he was at ease.

He looked down and me and I could do was smile at giggle a bit at his face, so focused and so concentrated. He had gentle, and peaceful eyes. He leaned down over me and kissed me. Even after everything I knew he would always be there for me. Being with him now cleared my mind. He kissed me again and picked me up I was sitting on his lap facing him now. I would say that everything was moving really fast between us but at this time its just what I need there is nothing more that I want than to be here with him. Each kiss grew longer and held much more passion. I let myself go, all the memories, all the drama, I let everything go all I had was him now and thats all I need to focus on and before I knew it I was laying on Jett's bed with him holding me close.

The next day I when I woke I tried to recall what happened the night before. I looked around not recognizing where I was at first until I saw Jett next to me still asleep. I looked down at myself and then to the dresser next to me and there sure enough was the clothes I was wearing that night. I grabbed the Old Grease t-shirt and pulled it over myself. I made my way out of the bed and grabbed my bra and underwear. From there I headed to the bathroom stumbling over myself every now and then. I wasn't fully awake. I turned the shower on then headed into the kitchen to make some coffee while I waited for the shower to heat up.

I had enough time to pour two cups of coffee before Jett got up and made his way into the kitchen. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Morning." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I could tell that me wasn't all that awake either, likely for me I was more awake.

"Morning." I handed him the cup of coffee I made for him, kissed him then headed back into the bathroom. The water by now was heated up enough for me to get in.

I ran my fingers through the warm water and let my shoulders relax. I felt so happy and peaceful. I could see that Jett was much calmer too. I pulled off the Old Grease t-shirt and blushed. That's when I heard the door slam open. I spun around and felt my cheeks get hot. There was Jett, looking flustered. He then noticed I was only in my underwear and quickly hid his face. I stifled a laugh and threw the t-shirt back on.

"U-um there's a mission we need to go on." I saw him turn redder than I've ever seen before. He looked so cute like this.

"Okay, let's get going." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom. He pulled back a bit and I spun around. "What is it?"

"Well, you aren't exactly wearing pants." I looked down at the t-shirt and realized that he was right. I giggled a bit and he gave me a curious look. I released his hand and skipped over to the pile of clothes by the fireplace. I quickly slipped on the closest pair and smiled.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yea, lets go." I heard him let out a small laugh, which made me smile even more. He walked up and grabbed my hand.

We started running towards the woods to fight the next kishin soul. From the way Jett sounded this morning, it seemed pretty urgent. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight forward. I got confused. I walked next to him to see why he stopped. My eyes widened. Right before us, was the kishin soul we had to fight. I glanced up at Jett and his face twisted into a stern and determined look. I knew what that meant and I transformed into weapon form. Jett charged towards the monster and struck with as much force as he could. The monster began to mirror our moves and it was the start of a stalemate. I felt a sharp hit in my side. I started to panic. Was the kishin soul winning? The blows went back to mirroring each other. Then, when Jett pulled back to strike again, I felt a blow to my other side. It was much stronger than the last one. This didn't make any sense. Why would I feel the hardest blow I'd felt this entire match, when Jett hadn't even struck yet? The battle seemed to go slower than it was before. I started to get worried. Is something wrong with me? I know I'm a lab experiment, so could that somehow be affecting me in battle? Was there anything I'd done that would've caused me to be weaker? I recollected everything I did yesterday. The only thing I could think of that could possibly be wrong with me was what Jett and I did. Oh god, am I?! No, that's not possible, that only happened last night. That's impossible, right?

"Ivory? Ivory!" I heard my name being called. I snapped back to reality. I transformed out of weapon form.

"What?" I looked to my right and saw a kishin soul bobbing up and down in midair. We had already won the battle. "Oh, sorry." I walked over and picked up the soul.

"Are you okay? We won a few minutes ago, but you never came out of weapon form." Jett seemed really concerned. I pushed back what I was thinking about and smiled.

"I'm fine, lets just go home." We walked home silently. He was holding my hand, but other than that you could've thought we were strangers. Before I knew it, we were at his front door. We walked in and he fell down onto the couch. I just hurried into the bathroom before he could ask me any questions.

I shut the door behind me and grasped the edge of the sink. I couldn't look at my reflection. I needed to talk to Lord Death about this but what would I say? How would I say it? I can't go by human standards. Things are way different for me just because I'm a lab experiment. Was it even possible for me to conceive? This might just be all in my head, but the possibility still hung there. I finally gained enough courage to look up. I looked tired, even though I wasn't. I placed my hands on my stomach. I giggled to myself. This wasn't possible. I'm just being paranoid. That's when I felt movement under my hands. I pulled them away as fast as possible. Oh my god. I couldn't have made that up. Was it possible? Could I really be pregnant? No. This isn't happening. I grab my hair. What if the same thing that Dominic did happens to me?! Oh god, I can't lose Jett.

My vision starts to blur. I feel the first tear fall. I can't leave now. Jett will get worried and then I'll have to tell him why. I quickly wipe away the tears and try to regain my composure. If I'm going to tell him, I need to be calm. I take a deep breath and walk towards the door. Before I can grab the handle, it swings open. Jett is standing there looking furious. He looks up at me and crumples to the floor. I get down to his level as fast as I can and pull up his chin.

"Jett, what's wrong?!" His eyes are filled with hatred and sadness. Did I accidentally say something out loud? Oh no, could he know? "Jett I-"

"Dominic." His voice was so low I could barely hear what he said.

"What?" I started to worry. Did Dominic come here?

"HE'S MY FUCKING FATHER!" Jett started to go wild. He got up in the blink of an eye and punched the wall. I couldn't move. Jett was Dominic's son? My hand clasped over my mouth and my vision started to blur again. I couldn't tell him now. He was enraged. All he would do is leave.

"Oh Jett." I managed to whisper out. I couldn't say much more everything was getting to me now. Everything that happened between me and Dominic and now me and Jett, if what I think is true its gonna be the same cycle over again. I can't risk that I just can't. I kept hearing his hands impact with the wall. I see a drop of blood hit the floor and I immediately snap to my senses. I jump up and pull him away from the wall. "Jett! Stop!"

I managed to pull him away and sit him on the couch. His knuckles were bruised and bloody. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. I stopped by the sink and saw the sleeping medicine he was prescribed a few weeks ago for his insomnia. I fixed a glass of water and let them dissolve into the cup. He wasn't going to take them willingly but sleep is the best thing for him right now.

I ran back into the living room and luckily he was still sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and handed him the glass of water. His eyes were red and swollen. I felt my eyes begin to water, but I quickly wiped them. I needed to be strong for him. I started to bandage his left knuckle while he drank the water. His eyes began to droop once I finished bandaging one hand. I picked up the right hand and began to bandage that one when he started to mumble.

"Why me?" I managed to make that out. I felt a pang in my chest. I was about to speak when I saw his eyes shut all the way. He looked like a little boy and it made me smile.

I finished bandaging the right knuckle and I laid him down on the couch. Hopefully he would feel calmer in the morning. I quietly slipped out of the front door and started walking home. Before I knew it, I began to think about everything all over again. It surrounded me with questions and I decided to turn around and go talk to Lord Death. Even if he was a little off, he'd still have the answers. I whipped around as fast as I could and I ran into someone. They caught themselves on my stomach and pushed away. I looked up to see that it was Obsidian.

"Well hello there Ivory." I felt so flustered but he acted as though nothing had happened. I quickly realized he was waiting for my response and I felt even more flustered.

"H-hi Obsidian." I managed to stammer that out. After a minute I calmed down and managed a smile.

"It is quite late and I'm in a bit of a hurry, but do take this." He handed me a card facedown and I became confused. I knew he specialized in card tricks but why would he give me one? "I look forward to seeing you soon!" He flashed a smile and brushed past me. A few steps away he began to speak again. "Double trouble, huh?" I became more confused but I just brushed it away. Obsidian was probably talking in some card lingo. I looked down at the card still face down. The curiosity started to eat away at me. I flipped it over and saw that it was one of the jokers. In the top right corner, there seemed to be writing. I squinted and read 'Your suspicions are right.' I gasped and dropped the card. How did he know? Did he just confirm what I was so confused about? I looked behind me to see that he was already gone.

I looked away quickly. I don't get any of this. I need to talk to my father if anyone knows the truth its gotta be him, right? I just don't know what to think right now and I want to know for sure, just in case if the card was just by chance. I just don't want it to be true.

**Just one more chapter for today! Please tell me what you think so far :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... thank you ;)**

_Chapter 10_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ASSHOLE TRYING TO DO TO MY SISTER?!" I was running down the street, trying to get to Jett's house. I don't know what I was going to do once I got there, but when I did, all hell was gonna break loose. That son of a bitch won't know what hit him. My legs wouldn't move fast enough. Pure adrenalin was pumping through my veins. The same thought just kept repeating itself in my head. Jett is Dominic's fucking son. How far away did he live?! Time literally couldn't pass any slower. Before I knew it, storm clouds started to gather. Shit. If I was stuck in the rain, I'd have to stay at that fucker's house until it let up. I got frustrated as I turned around and started running home. At least I could tell Ivory and she could stay away from him.

The rain started to come down as soon as I walked in through the front door. Best timing ever. I turned the lights on to find that Ivory wasn't home. Where was she? Fuck, was she with that asshole, Jett? If she is I'm gonna kill him. I started towards the door, when I heard a slight knock. Who would be coming at this hour? I opened up the door to find a blonde girl soaked to the bone.

"Why hello there handsome." Who is this chick? And why the hell is she on my doorstep? "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. It's Evans, right?"

"How do you know my name?" She was confusing the shit out of me. In the neighborhood? We are in the middle of a fucking thunder storm!

"Oh well you see, I'm a little different from your classmates. Just like you, if you think about it." Who does she think she is?! She's sounding like a deranged stalker chick with too much of an opinion.

"How so?" If this girl was somehow a threat, I wanted to at least know what I was up against. She cracked a smile and started sinking into the ground. Before I knew it, she was gone. "Where'd you go?!"

"Right here." I frantically looked around. I still couldn't find her! Finally I looked down to see a shadow in front of me waving. What the fuck?! This crazy girl shows up on my doorstep and she can practically become invisible. Great.

"Could you please come out of your shadow, whatever it is, it's kinda freaking me out." Just like that, she reappeared out of the shadow, back into I guess what you could call human form. This girl gives me the creeps.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of soaked. Could I please come inside?" She started batting her eyelashes to look cute I guess. Honestly, I thought her eyes were spasming. I kind of wanted it to just stop, so I let her in. She seemed satisfied, and she stopped blinking her eyes so that was good.

"Do you mind telling me your name, seeing as you already know mine." Yep, totally think she's a stalker. How else would she know where I live? Let alone my name.

"Well I'm Sapphire, pretty boy." She winked. I thought I was going to vomit, right then and there. This 'Sapphire' creeped me out to the point of no return.

"Why exactly are you here?" I just wanted some answers, then I wanted her to get the fuck out of my house. She needed to stick to the shadows.

"Well since that little brat of a sister you have is keeping secrets, I thought it'd be entertaining to inform you." She was twisting her damp hair around her hair. Who in the actual fuck does she think she is?! She walks into my house and starts insulting my sister! This bitch is aggravating but I need to keep my cool if I'm gonna get any answers.

"Okay, listen here, you are in my house. I think you should just remember that." I thought my teeth were going to break, I was gritting them so hard. This anger management stuff is hard.

"Oh I know exactly where I am. I'm in the brat's house, which just so happens to be shared with this diamond in the rough. My purpose is to stir up trouble. Now aren't you the least bit curious to hear what secrets your sister is keeping from you?" She was freaking me out even more. I would leave, but this is my own house and it's pouring outside. Maybe if she felt fulfilled in her purpose, she'd leave on her own.

"Just get it over with and fucking tell me." She looked a little taken aback. What was she expecting? Me to sweep her off of her feet and whisper in her ear 'Yes, my sweet Sapphire'? Maybe in her wildest dreams that would happen but not here.

"Well fine then, Mr. Demanding. She just so happens to be at Jett's right now and lets just say, they aren't exactly friends anymore." What?! I can't tell if she's lying or not. Dammit, what she is saying fits in with the current situation but I doubt Ivory would be that stupid.

"You're bluffing."

"Oh am I? Choose what you want to believe, but once this storm dies down, I'd go pay Jett a little visit. You can see for yourself." With that, she disappeared into the floor and a shadow moved out the door.

I fell back onto the couch and put my head in my hands. What if she was right? Could Ivory really trust Jett that much? No, I couldn't believe that crazy bitch. I'll just wait for Ivory to get home. She probably just stayed with Scarlet at the school because of the storm. Sapphire said she just wanted to stir up trouble. That obviously means she's lying. I looked up at the door. But what if she wasn't? If Ivory doesn't come home tonight, I'll go over to Jett's house as soon as I get up. If she isn't there, I'll check the school. Please, let her be with Scarlet, or even our OCD father. Right now anything would be better than Jett.

. . . .

I jolted awake and looked around. Did I fall asleep? It was daylight outside and there wasn't any rain. I guess I fell asleep waiting for Ivory. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I'm not yet fully awake so I take the time to make some coffee and while I wait to take a shower. I'm not sure why but I didn't think too much about if Ivory was even home or not yet. I knew that something didn't seem right. The atmosphere seemed still. Like it hadn't been disturbed in hours. I could just tell Ivory never stepped through that door last night.

I placed the now empty coffee mug into the sink and slipped on a pair of shoes. I stepped outside and broke into a sprint. My mind went from calm to furious in less than a second. I wasn't even sure I was going the right direction, I just had to get my sister. Now. I reached his street. Then his house. I marched up the stairs and banged on the door with almost all of my adrenaline. Before I knew it, Jett was staring me in the face. Then it hit me. Jett was almost a carbon copy of Dominic. How had I not noticed it before?

"Um hey Evans, is there something you need?" I snapped back to reality and realized this kid was still oblivious. I started to get madder. Ivory was gonna get hurt. I needed to hurt this asshole too.

"You are the fucking son of fucking Dominic." It came out way nastier than I intended. I saw the shock factor spread across his face and I kind of smiled. It's what this asshole deserved. I saw his face begin to twist with anger and I remembered Ivory was still in there. I started to panic.

"Thanks for telling me Evans." He said it so coldly I swear I shivered. Then he slammed the door in my face. Oh god, what have I done? Now Ivory was gonna get the brunt of his anger. I had to get out of here. I started running. Then out of nowhere a blonde chick just sort of appeared in the middle of the street. I tried to stop as fast as I could but I still ended up on top of her.

"Why hello there handsome." Shit. It was this crazy bitch again. I scrambled to my feet. She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. She winked at me and I shivered again.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes so hard, I swear they went to the back of my head. She disgusted me.

"Awe did the little Evans go see Jett? Not get any good news?" I didn't want her sympathy. I just had to get away from her. Her presence was sickening.

"No, I didn't get any news from him."

"Oh then I'm guessing she hasn't told him yet." She was twirling her bleach blonde hair between her fingers. Did she think she was seductive? I almost laughed at the thought.

"Hasn't told who what?" This girl seemed to have information and that's all I needed.

"Well let's just say a certain someone has a bun in the oven." Bun in the oven? Who's a baker that I know? I'll just ask her.

"Who are you talking about? What does that even mean?"

"Oh sweetie, it means you're gonna be a proud uncle in about 9 months. Congrats on having a piece of Jett in your life forever." She was laughing while I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. I had to get a grip. How could she even know that?

"When did you have the time to concoct this lie?" I wanted to make her blood boil. The evidence she would present would probably be fake too.

"I never lie." She immediately disappeared into the shadows. "Now can you tell where I am?" Her voice seemed to be everywhere. I hate to admit it but she did have some good hiding skills. Soon she reappeared in the same spot she was standing in before she disappeared. "I'm the best spy there is. I can get any information I want. There's no reason for me to lie when I can easily get the truth. I thought you would've figured that out by now."

"Listen here you little bitch, that can't be true because my sister isn't that stupid." She erupted in laughter and all the anger in my head was replaced with confusion. Why the hell was she laughing?

"Clearly you don't know your sister as well as you thought." She disappeared again and didn't reappear. How is it she always manages to confuse the shit out of me?! This chick left more questions in my head than I needed. I turned around and started walking towards the school. If anyone had answers it was my batshit crazy father.

I reached the school as fast as possible. I took a few deep breaths. Dealing with my dad took all of my patience. I walked in and managed to bump into someone else. This time I saw a familiar flash of red hair. I immediately jumped up and offered my hand to help her up. Scarlet half-glared at me and got up on her own.

"Sorry." I tried to avoid her death stare. It always made me uncomfortable.

"Whatever Evans, just pay more attention to where you're going and be glad I at least know you." I finally looked up and she was rolling her eyes. I gave a sigh of relief. Anything was better than her death stare. "Anyways, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, well about that." I just wanted her to move but now I knew she wasn't going to rest until she found out. "Let me guess you're gonna make me tell you."

"Yep." It was kind of scary how well I knew her now. I might as well get this over though.

"Well you see, I may or may not have reasons to believe that Ivory is carrying my future niece or nephew." I spat it out so fast and prayed she didn't hear it all.

"WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" Yep. She heard me alright.

"Someone with very good evidence." I felt like a five year old who just got caught coloring on the walls.

"They better have some damn good evidence for you to think that about your own sister!" I was kinda shocked. I don't think I've ever heard Scarlet curse before.

"Well yea but I don't think she was being truthful. That's why I was going to Lord Death to ask."

"Well looks like Ivory thought the same thing." I whip around and find her standing at the entrance to the school, holding what looks like a playing card in her hands. "You might wanna talk to her about this. Bye Evans." She briskly walked up the steps and disappeared in a classroom. I silently thanked her and ran over to Ivory. I got about two feet away from her when she dropped the card and fell to her knees.

**I really hope none of this was confusing to read. Every even chapter is in Evans' View and the odds are in Ivory's view. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! gosh!**

_Chapter 11_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk through those doors and ask my father. I didn't want it to be true. It'd ruin everything. I felt a tear slip down my face. No. I didn't want this. This can't be happening to me. My eyes were becoming fountains I was crying so much. I just can't let this be true, how will I tell Evans. God, what about Jett?

"How can I tell everyone this is happening?" I whispered to myself.

"Yea, explain to me what the FUCK IS GOING ON!" I didn't hear Evans walk up to me.

"Oh, God. Evans, how much did you hear?" I just want to curl up and die, no matter what the fuck is inside of me.

"Ivory, I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on. Did Jett hurt you? I'll beat the ever loving sh-..." He stopped.

"Evans please stay there." My voice was shaking and tears started to form in my eyes. If anything I want to be the one to tell him, but first I want to know for sure myself.

"Ivory!?" He took a step towards me.

"PLEASE JUST STAY THERE!" I lost it. I just want answers. "Please let me figure this out." I looked up to see him. "Alone." He stood there in shock. I have to go talk to our father.

I quickly turned, opened the door and ran in. Once inside I rushed to find Lord Death's office. Everything is dark, its hard to tell where I am, and it doesn't help that my eyes are tearing up as I run through the halls. I kept looking left and right but I still couldn't find his office door. Why was this so hard? I'd been there a thousand times before. Finally, at the end of the corridor, I saw the familiar door. I started running faster. Hope spread through my body. Once I was almost there, a girl appeared out of nowhere and I came to an abrupt halt. I gasped and took a few steps back. No, no, no this can't be happening! Not here, not now.

"Why hello there old friend." She gave her sickening grin and a wink. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here Sapphire?" My voice was shaking. I just kept slowly walking backwards but then I tripped and fell onto the floor. All the hope I had was gone.

"Take a guess. I'm betting you know exactly why." I knew but I didn't want to say it. I knew she hated me from the day Dominic chose me over her.

"Revenge."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I knew you were a smart girl." She took a pause and shot me a sly look. "Or at least I used to."

"W-what do you mean?" That sentence sent shivers down my spine. I could barely stammer out a response.

"I know everything! All the secrets, all the lies, every single bit of it. I have almost enough information to tear your little 'happy' life apart." She laughed, and I felt my stomach drop.

"E-everything?" I needed to get a grip, I was showing that I was obviously scared.

"I believe this is yours." Sapphire drew out a playing card from her sleeve. I gasped and she laughed while throwing it to my feet. "Let's just say your precious brother had some help in figuring that out." I covered my mouth in shock. She told Evans? Oh no, this explains why he was looking for me.

"How?" I barely managed to get it out of my mouth. A thousand questions were racing through my head but I only managed to say that one word.

"Aw is little miss Ivory in shock? You know very well just how I got ahold of this information. I knew about it the second you did!" She smirked and starting laughing at me. "I'll tell you, you getting knocked up is perfect revenge material."

I felt my eyes start to water as my hand remained over my mouth. She just kept laughing. It echoed throughout the halls and it made me sick. My head started spinning. Why did this have to happen to me? If I wasn't so stupid maybe I would've thought straight, but no, I let my emotions control my actions. I wanted to disappear. Just crawl up into a ball and lock myself in a room. Suddenly Sapphire stopped laughing. I looked up, straining not to cry. She was staring straight behind me with a serious expression written on her face. I turned around and saw a shadow growing on the corridor wall. Hope resparked throughout my body.

"Ivory? Are you there?" I knew this voice. A smile spread across my face and I turned back to Sapphire. She was gone. She had disappeared into the shadows, putting my torment to rest for now.

"I'm here!" I had never been so relieved in my life. The owner to the voice turned the corner and I smiled at Jett. He had a panicked look on his face and my smile immediately dropped into confusion.

"Why the hell did you leave me?! I thought something terrible had happened!" He was running towards me. I remembered what happened and I suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm so sorry, it's just you were so distraught I didn't kno-" I was cut off by him pulling me up into an embrace.

"Please don't scare me like that again." I barely heard him say that, but I did. It made me smile, but then I remembered. I was going to scare him again, especially if my suspicions were right. I pulled away from his warmth as I felt tears threatening to fall. "Ivory? What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." I had to pull myself together. I turned around and managed a fake smile but once I saw his worried expression, that smile completely vanished. I saw his eyes fall to the floor.

"You're lying to me. Please just tell me the truth." I wish I could just blurt out all my suspicions but I knew Jett was already having a hard time coping with his father news. "Is it because I'm related to that monster?" His voice was low and shaking.

"No, no not at all! Jett you're you, just because you share the same blood doesn't mean you are Dominic. I love you Jett, always." That was the most heartfelt thing I could say. I knew he needed to hear that and I saw his eyes lift to mine.

"I love you too Ivory, now please tell me the truth, even if it kills me I want to know." I knew he was serious. I took a deep breath and got an idea.

"Well this is the reason why I left so abruptly." I pointed to my father's office door. Jett was obviously confused and I let out a sigh. "Just come in with me, I think it's best you find out the truth when I do."

I could see his eyes get wide with the fear of the unknown. Jett had been through so much already today, if this was true then I don't know what he'd do. I felt fear spread across my mind at the thought for the worst. That Jett would leave me. I turned and pushed open my father's door. I felt Jett grab my hand as he followed me in. It made my nerves relax slightly but I was still afraid. Once inside, it took mere seconds for my father to notice our presence.

"Hello my dearest Ivory! Oh and hello Jett! What brings you two here?"

"Hello father, I-I came to ask you a question." I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I had to do this. I had to know.

"Ask away my dear! I'm surprised you're brother didn't come with you to learn some valuable information." He always seemed to confuse me. I knew in a second his mood would change entirely once I asked my question.

"Well um, I wanted to know, is it possible, you know since we're lab experiments," I trailed off with my sentence, afraid to say the next few words. I made my voice barely audible. "To conceive?"

I felt the room become so silent and still. Jett's eyes were wide and glued to the floor, it was no doubt he heard me. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. After what seemed like forever, my father cleared his throat. I looked up feeling my eyes begin to sting.

"Well Ivory, you're a normal girl. Just because you were grown in a test tube doesn't mean you can't do anything any other girl could. Same goes for your brother." He cleared his throat once more, the elephant in the room just kept growing. "Why would you like to know?" There it was, the question I was dreading.

"Um, I was just curious!" I sounded so fake. Jett slowly looked up at me and knew immediately. Shit, this wasn't going well.

"Ivory?" Jett's voice was uneasy, I knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing running through my head. I looked over to him with wide eyes. Tears were mere words away. "No, that's not possible. That was only a few days ago!" My father cleared his throat again and both of our heads turned to him.

"Well Ivory's got animal genetics as well as humans. Whatever happens with a fox could very well apply to her." This wasn't helping disprove my suspicion. "Ivory, why do you believe you are, um well, with child?"

"Well when I was fighting I kept feeling sharp kicks in my side. It couldn't have been the enemy because Jett hadn't even struck him. I was in midair. I felt that same sensation again at a later time and based on certain circumstances that's what I first thought was the problem." I had to look away from them. The chances of this not being true were getting slimmer.

"Well we can't know for certain until other symptoms kick in, unless," Unless? what did he mean? Was there more ways of figuring out what was going on then just waiting? "Have you seen Obsidian?" My stomach dropped.

"Y-yes." I knew where this was headed.

"What happened when you ran into him?"

"Well he accidentally touched my stomach and handed me a card." Oh no, if he's going to tell me to trust Obsidian's word then I'd be, without a doubt, pregnant.

"Was there anything on the card? If so please tell me what it said, it could be crucial to figuring this out." I felt the first tear fall. I knew where this was headed. Jett was looking at me with hopeful eyes but my next sentence would tear that hope to shreds.

"I-it said that my suspicions are right." The room fell into another silence and I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees, silently crying. Jett was standing completely still. He looked like he had seen a ghost. My father spoke to break the silence.

"Well Obsidian is normally right. Although, it isn't guaranteed. I still want you to come see me every week so we can be sure." I nodded. I still didn't want to accept it. Then I remembered. Obsidian had said something right before he left.

"Father, Obsidian spoke to me right before he left. He said something about 'double trouble'. Does that mean anything?" My father didn't say anything for a long time.

"Oh I'm sure it's just Obsidian being Obsidian! No need to worry." When he said that it sounded very forced, almost like he was hiding something. "Well I'm sure you two need to talk alone. Don't forget to come see me next week Ivory! Goodbye you two!" He pushed us out of the office and shut the door behind us. That was odd. I looked over to Jett and he was still just like a statue. Oh god, how was he taking all of this?

"J-jett?" I didn't know what he was going to do or say. I was so scared. If only I could know what was going on in his head right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was cold and low. It gave me shivers.

"I-I was going to, but I didn't want to overwhelm you since you just found out about Dominic." My voice trailed off. It was like I had lost the will to speak. I choked out a sob. "I'm sorry."

"I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF I MIGHT BE A DAD!" He blew up and he had every right. I felt the tears keep coming and when I saw his eyes they were filled with anger and fear.

"I-I'm so sorry Jett. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you." I had to look away, the way his eyes looked were getting to me. This is all my fault.

"Do you really think I would do that? That I'd go that low and leave you? You said it yourself, I'm not my father." I clasped my hand to my mouth. He was right. I'd been so paranoid I wasn't thinking straight.

"Jett I-"

"Save it. I need to go home and process all this. I won't abandon you, that's my kid too. I'll find you when I'm ready to talk. I don't know what my mind will do right now and I'd rather not do something I regret. Bye Ivory." With that, he walked away. He rounded the corner and was gone.

I collapsed to the ground. I let go. Tears came raining down. My mind was jumping everywhere trying to make sense of what happened. Questions kept racing through my head but one stood out. Why me? Everything bad seemed to happen to me and the people I cared about. I just watched the love of my life walk away because I was stupid. Time just seemed to stop. Minutes, hours, hell maybe even days passed and I didn't know it. All I knew was I was sprawled onto the floor, crying my eyes out. I was vulnerable and I hated it. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to vanish and just leave the world and my troubles behind.

After an eternity, I finally stood up. I slowly walked towards the entrance. Once outside, I saw Evans pacing the grounds. He had waited for me. Evans spotted me in seconds. I saw his face light up as he ran towards me. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes. I thought I didn't have any left but here they were.

"Ivory! What the hell happened in there? I saw Jett come out pale as a ghost and when I asked him what happened he told me to just wait for you. I was going to anyways but I still want to know what's happening." I looked up with my red, swollen eyes. His face distorted into concern and fear. "Ivory, what's going on?" I lost it. I started to fall but Evans caught me. I just kept sobbing hysterically.

"Why me?" I could barely choke out the words between sobs. I looked up and saw his face was just as pale as Jett's.

"Ivory, I-"

"You already know. Sapphire's already told you and from the conversation I just had, she's right." I saw his face fall. It twisted into anger and rage.

"How the hell do you know Sapphire?" His voice was low and full of rage. I knew I'd have to tell him.

"She used to go to this school. When I met Dominic, she was with me and fell for him instantly. She used to be a good friend of mine but when Dominic chose me over her, she hated me. Soon after that, other students discovered she was a witch in hiding and ran her out of the school. I hadn't heard from her until today." I saw his eyes fill with more rage. I knew what was going through his head and I was scared to see the actions that followed.

"That bitch. I'm tired of hearing problems start in your life because of that asshole Dominic." His anger vanished and his face flooded with concern. He'd realized what I'd said. "I-it's true?"

"Y-yes." I avoided his eyes. I knew they had resparked with rage.

"I'm gonna kill him." He let go of me and stormed off. My eyes got wide with panic. Evans was letting his temper control him. Before I could say anything, Evans was gone.

**So so so soooo sorry everyone! I love you tho and ahh please enjoy Im almost done with the whole thing i just havent had time to do anything.**


End file.
